My soul reflects your eyes
by Tamayasa
Summary: Mpreg  male pregnancy / Séries d'os, tous basés sur un heureux évènement qui survient dans la vie de Kurt et Blaine. Fluff, humour, un peu de angst à venir certainement.
1. One minute

**Titre**: My soul reflects your eyes

**Couple** : Klaine

**Résumé** : Série de drabble/OS dont l'histoire se suit et est centrée sur un heureux évènement qui survient dans la vie de Kurt et Blaine.

**Genre** : Mpreg (Male pregnancy : histoire dans laquelle les hommes peuvent avoir des bébés donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas), humour, fluff, peut-être un peu de angst à venir

**Rating** : assez soft pour le moment je pense

**Contexte** : C'est du Futur !Klaine. Kurt et Blaine vivent ensemble à New York depuis 7 ans. Blaine travaille dans la musique en tant que compositeur et Kurt est rédacteur en chef de son propre magazine de mode (Chris Colfer a toujours raison).

La longueur des drabble variera, en témoigne le premier qui est vraiment très très court.

Un grand merci à ma Loffie préférée qui m'a trouvé le titre de cette histoire ! Elle vient d'une chanson de Lauren Turner, « Baby Song ».

_Drabble 1 - One minute_

C'était la minute la plus longue de sa vie.

Il relu une fois de plus la notice et soupira bruyamment avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

Comment !... Pouvait-on !... décemment !... demander à quelqu'un d'attendre !... 1 MINUTE ENTIERE !... dans un moment pareil ?

Cela tenait de la cruauté humaine à l'état pur.

Il vérifia sa montre…

Celui qui avait inventé ces tests avait dû bien rire en préparant le mode d'emploi !

Il vérifia à nouveau, et se releva pour tourner en rond dans la salle de bain.

Encore 30 secondes et il saurait. 30 petites secondes… non 25 maintenant.

Il inspira profondément, s'arrêta, vérifia sa coupe de cheveux dans la glace et pianota un moment du bout des doigts sur le bord du lavabo.

20 secondes…

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit tube blanc posé près du robinet, et les releva instantanément.

En fin de compte, tout bien réfléchit, une minute était beaucoup trop court.

15 secondes…

Kurt sentit son cœur menacer de lui transpercer la poitrine. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? De toute façon, c'était impossible… Il n'y avait que 2% de chance au monde que ce soit bien ça.

10 secondes…

Il eut soudain envie de remonter à travers le temps. Juste avant d'avoir cette idée stupide de passer à la pharmacie en rentrant d'une longue journée qui avait dû le fatiguer plus que de raison. Oui… les journées étaient épuisantes en ce moment, cela pouvait très bien expliquer qu'il se sente un peu malade.

5 secondes…

Non en fait, il aimerait plutôt revenir 3 semaines en arrière, quand Blaine et lui avaient décidé de passer la journée à flâner au lit, alternant les câlins sous la couette et les escapades dans la cuisine pour manger de la crème glacée. Oui, ça devait forcément être à ce moment là que ça s'est passé.

3

2

Kurt ferma les yeux.

1

Il les rouvrit et les baissa lentement vers le test qu'il avait reprit entre ses doigts.

Il lu… et…

Il inspira alors profondément… recula de quelques pas pour s'asseoir à nouveau maladroitement sur le bord de la baignoire… et laisse tomber ses mains sur les genoux.

C'était positif. Trois petits + roses étaient affichés sur la fenêtre du test de grossesse.

Lui, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, était officiellement… enceint.

« … Oh mon dieu… »

_A suivre…_


	2. You know what?

_Drabble 2 - You know what ?_

« Blaine, tu ne peux pas faire ça… »

« Pourquoi ? La vue doit être magnifique de là-haut ? »

« … Ca à l'air vieux et bancale et… dangereux ! »

« Mais non… C'est fait pour les enfants ! »

« Justement Blaine ! Pour les enfants ! Je te rappelle que tu as 25 ans, pas 12 ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais prudent… »

Blaine prit rapidement le visage de Kurt en coupe afin de l'embrasser pour le faire taire et s'élança vers l'arbre dans lequel trônait une vieille cabane, parcourue de branches qui ne semblaient pas des plus solides au jeune homme châtain. Mais Blaine était une vraie tête de mûle, dotée d'un caractère aussi inconscient que celui d'un gamin de 10 ans et d'une tolérance un peu trop excessive à la peur.

« Blaine ! C'est de la folie ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupé à grimper sur les premières branches qu'il pouvait agripper.

Il faisait froid et il commençait à neiger… Il faisait nuit et le parc était pratiquement désert à cette heure-ci… Blaine et lui avaient voulu se promener pour admirer les premières décorations de noêl et Kurt avait pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour lui annoncer la « nouvelle » mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, ils étaient tombé sur cette foutu cabane et cet arbre aux branches déjà à moitié gelées par le froid.

Il ne le quittait pas des yeux alors que le brun essayait d'attraper l'échelle afin de la baisser. Il le vit se pencher au-dessus du vide qui lui sembla aussi profond que s'il s'était retrouvé sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel. Kurt entoura ses bras de ses mains, plus par peur que par froid et retint son souffle l'espace de quelques secondes… quand Blaine réussit à attraper la anse de bois et à tirer. L'échelle glissa vers le sol et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige qui recouvrait déjà une bonne partie de l'herbe.

Kurt respira à nouveau.

« Blaine Anderson ! Je te jure que si tu t'avises de tomber ! Je mettrais un point d'honneur à t'étriper avant d'appeler les secours ! »

Il entendit Blaine rire de là-haut alors qu'il agrippait l'échelle et montait dans la cabane.

« Viens ! C'est génial ! »

Il ne le voyait plus et n'entendait que sa voix sortir du petit cube de bois.

« Non. »

« Kurt, viens me rejoindre ! La vue est splendide d'ici… Ouuuaaaah hey ! Les murs sont couverts de dessins d'enfant c'est trop beau ! »

Kurt s'était effectivement posé la question… Comment avoir un enfant quand on vivait déjà avec la moitié d'un ?

« Non, Blaine, je ne suis pas sûr que ça supportera nos deux poids. Maintenant redescend s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle. »

La réponse avait été rapide en fait, Blaine et son engouement habituel, sa bonne humeur, sa tendresse et son âme d'enfant ferait sans aucun doute le meilleur des pères. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Et il n'en doutait toujours pas à cet instant précis sauf que… si Blaine venait à se tuer stupidement parce qu'il voulait à tout prix « savoir comment on se sent dans une cabane construite dans un arbre » et bien, Kurt ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Hey hey ! Y a même des jouets ! Oh un doudou… C'est adorable… » Kurt entendit une sorte de 'pouic' bizarre « Il fait du bruit quand on appuie sur son ventre ! »

« Blaine, tu m'as entendu ? Redescend ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Il attendit quelques secondes et vit enfin une tête pleine de boucles noires éparses sortir de la petite fenêtre tout juste assez grande pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Viens ici et tu le sauras. »

Blaine bouda les lèvres.

« … C'est un piège… »

Kurt soupira, agacé.

« Mais non ! Idiot. J'ai vraiment quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose de très important. Mais j'ai besoin de tu sois là, près de moi, en sécurité, pour te le dire. »

Malgré la nuit, il vit les yeux mordorés de son compagnon s'agrandir et sut qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« C'est quelque chose de grave ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Blaine descends tout de suite! »

Il vit avec soulagement la tête de Blaine disparaître et réapparaître au niveau de l'échelle. Il s'approcha de l'arbre, les bras toujours enroulés autour de ses bras.

« Fais attention s'il te plaît, ça doit être glissant… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Blaine passa ses pieds par devant et commença à descendre lentement l'échelle, une barre de bois à la fois.

« J'avais l'habitude de grimper aux arbes quand j'ét.. OUAH » Au ralentit, Kurt vit une des barres de bois plier sous le poids de Blaine et se briser. Il le vit essayer de se retenir à la rampe mais c'était beaucoup trop glissant… et il le vit tomber en arrière vers le sol avant de s'écrouler sur le dos, soulevant un nuage de neige fine autour de lui.

Kurt s'élança immédiatement vers lui, le souffle coupé, imaginant déjà son amant avec le crâne en sang, ou le dos brisé, ou déjà mort…

« Blaine ! Blaine dis quelques chose… »

Il arriva à sa hauteur, s'agenouilla en glissant presque sur lui et s'arrêta net en… entendant l'intéressé rire.

« … »

Blaine était allongé là, sur le sol, et il riait, apparemment très content de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il le vit lever les mains pour signifier qu'il allait bien.

« Ah ah ouoh sérieux, j'ai eu peur mais… mince… je suis tombé de haut quand même ! ahah … hum… »

Il sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de Kurt au-dessus de lui et chercha à poser une main sur son bras…

« Je vais bien chéri, je… »

…mais Kurt la repoussa et se mit à frapper rageusement sur les côtes de Blaine, à lui envoyer de la neige dans la figure et à pester contre lui de toute la force de sa voix.

« Espèce de crétin puéril stupide idiot ! Essaye un peu de penser aux conséquences de tes actes ! Je te déteste tu m'entends ! Je te déteste ! »

Blaine se cacha le visage en premier lieu, essayant d'essuyer la neige qui commençait à lui brûler les yeux, et finit par chercher à attraper les poignets de Kurt pour l'arrêter.

« Kurt, stop… attends ! »

Après maints essais, il y arriva et se redressa sur ses genoux… mais Kurt avait arrêté, il avait le souffle court et surtout, Blaine remarqua les larmes rondes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Non, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était faire pleurer Kurt… Et c'était tout juste ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il lâcha ses poignets et prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, glissa ses pouces sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes.

« Hey bébé… Je suis désolé… Pardon, je sais je suis un vrai crétin, pardon… »

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres avec tendresse, soulagé que Kurt ne le repousse pas et continua.

« Tu peux me détester autant que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, ne pleurs pas… Je vais bien. Je te promets, tout va bi… »

« Je suis enceint idiot » le coupa alors Kurt.

Blaine s'arrêta net, d'abord incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se recula légèrement pour regarder Kurt et vit qu'il était plus que sérieux. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas…

« Enc… enceint… » répéta Blaine, complétement abasourdi « … Enceint comme dans… euh… »

« Enceint comme dans 'j'ai fais un test ce matin, il faudra le refaire avec un médecin spécialisé mais oui, j'attends ton enfant Blaine Anderson' »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche… pour ne plus la refermer. Ce qui fit sourire Kurt très légèrement. Ce dernier passa ses mains sur le cou du brun et posa son front contre le sien.

« Alors s'il te plaît… Si je te dis de faire attention à toi, fais le… Je t'aime et j'ai plus que tout besoin de toi là maintenant. » murmura-t-il doucement avant d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

Blaine resta un moment figé, tel que Kurt commença à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient déjà parlé d'enfant… et même s'ils ne pensaient pas le faire pour le moment, ils en voulaient tous les deux et comptaient fonder une famille dans quelques années… Certes, c'était tôt et il faudrait qu'ils revoient leur vie toute entière, leurs projets, mais… Il n'avait jamais pensé que Blaine ne serait pas heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle…

Et il avait raison.

Il sentit les mains de son amant glisser dans son dos, le rapprocher de lui. Il sentit sa joue glisser sur la sienne, ses lèvres se poser sur sa tempe plusieurs fois.

« … Enceint… oh mon dieu… enceint… tu… tu attends… on va… »

Kurt pouvait déceler un bonheur infime dans la voix de Blaine et se recula pour voir un des plus grands sourires qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il opina doucement et entoura son cou de ses bras. Blaine n'en sourit que plus, les yeux brillants.

« On va avoir un enfant… » murmura-t-il alors avant d'embrasser Kurt.

_A suivre…_


	3. Don't worry

_Drabble 3 – Don't worry_

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des grossesses de ce genre sont très rares et sont encore assez mal connues des médecins… »

Kurt opina doucement et prit la main de Blaine qui était assis près de lui. Ils étaient arrivés deux heures plus tôt chez cet obstétricien que Rachel leur avait recommandé et qui l'avait suivi durant toute sa première maternité. Après avoir fait quelques tests et contrôles pendant lesquels il leur avait officiellement annoncé qu'ils allaient être parents, le médecin les avait fais passer dans son bureau pour discuter du déroulement de ces prochains mois.

Kurt savait qu'il avait « le » gêne… Celui encore très mal connu qui permettait à un maximum de 2% de la population masculine mondiale d'enfanter. Blaine le savait également car ils en avaient parlé après avoir décidé d'emménager ensemble 7 ans plus tôt et ils avaient toujours convenus qu'ils essaieraient d'avoir un enfant par cette voie-ci, même si les chances étaient excessivement minces. Et même s'il n'était pas prévu qu'elle tombe aussi tôt, ils étaient plus qu'heureux.

Seulement, Kurt savait aussi, pour s'être un peu renseigné, que ce genre de grossesses pouvait parfois mal se dérouler et ça, il n'en avait pas parlé à Blaine.

En sentant Kurt prendre sa main, Blaine lui sourit tendrement et se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Et vous savez aussi… » Continua la médecin en posant ses deux mains jointes sur le bureau. « …qu'elles peuvent comporter certains risques. Pour le fœtus, et pour le père. »

Là, Kurt sentit la main de Blaine serrer la sienne beaucoup plus fort. Il le regarda en coin et le vit pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Dangereuses, c'est-à-dire ? » Demanda le bouclé avant que Kurt n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot.

« Et bien, le corps masculin n'étant pas fait à l'origine pour porter un enfant, il doit s'adapter. Il le fait naturellement pendant une phase de 3 mois qui se place entre la 4ème semaine et le 4ème mois de la grossesse durant lesquels vos organes… » Il se tourna vers Kurt et posa quelques croquis sur le bord de son bureau pour mieux leur expliquer le processus. « …se déplacent sensiblement pour permettre à l'embryon de se développer en fœtus et au placenta de se former pour lui apporter les nutriments et le dioxigène nécessaires à sa croissance. »

Kurt déglutit en regardant les images qui n'étaient pourtant que des croquis vagues de ce qui allait se passer dans son ventre. Instinctivement, il déplaça sa main libre contre ce dernier.

Blaine, quant à lui, bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise sans lâcher la main de Kurt. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que ce médecin voulait leur montrer avec ces images et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant était que Kurt allait peut-être souffrir de cela.

«Co… Comment ça va se passer alors ? Il risque d'y avoir des complications ? Est-ce que ça va lui faire du mal ? Comment ça se passe normalement ? »

Kurt prit la main de Blaine entre les siennes et la secoua doucement pour le calmer.

« C'est naturel, chéri. Ca veut dire que je vais devoir arrêter de travailler dés le second mois, non ? »

Sa voix était étonnamment calme. Même s'il ressentait un peu de la peur que Blaine ressentait à cet instant, quelque chose, au plus profond de lui, l'assurait que tout allait très bien se passer.

Le médecin sourit doucement et reprit ses croquis.

« Je dirais même que vous devrez rester alité dés le second mois, au mieux, pour vous et l'enfant. »

Il regarda Blaine qui devenait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Toute grossesse, qu'elle soit féminine ou masculine, comporte des complications plus ou moins importantes. Il existe un traitement naturel qui aidera votre compagnon à supporter les changements de son corps, mais le meilleur remède restera le repos complet et le moins de stress possible.»

Blaine opina, les yeux dans le vague, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Kurt dans un geste purement possessif. Ce dernier se mit à rire et caressa la cuisse du bouclé.

« Presque tout se déroulera dans le cadre d'une grossesse normale. La date de l'accouchement devrait être fixée aux alentours du… (Il consulta son calendrier)… du 17 août. Nous nous rencontrerons une fois par mois au minimum. Le plus dur au bout du compte, ce sera l'accouchement. Etant donné que votre corps n'est pas naturellement fait comme celui d'une femme, nous devrons pratiquer une césarienne. »

_Ah oui, c'est vrai… à ce niveau là le corps ne change pas…_ pensa ironiquement Kurt avant de regarder à nouveau Blaine en coin. Il le vit se redresser un peu et essayer de cacher le stress qui faisait légèrement trembler ses lèvres. Kurt sourit doucement. Le fait de le voir s'inquiéter et tout faire pour ne pas le montrer suffisait à lui rappeler à quel point il était heureux d'attendre un enfant de cet homme.

« Et comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Il s'agit d'une incision faite sous le ventre, un peu au-dessus de l'aine, de laquelle le nourrisson sera sort… »

« Oui !.. euh… Je sais… » Le coupa le bouclé. « Juste… est-ce que… Est-ce que Kurt sera conscient de cela ou… »

« Je veux la péridurale, oui ! »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, les yeux grands ouverts. Kurt haussa les épaules l'air de rien.

« Je veux être conscient pour voir notre bébé arriver. Est-ce que j'aurais une cicatrice ? »

Le médecin prit quelques notes, cachant difficilement son sourire.

« Hum, oui. Malheureusement vous garderez une légère cicatrice de cette opération mais elle se résorbera au fil du temps. Et vous devrez encore resté alité pendant quelques semaines. »

« Oh… Mince… »

Blaine resta bouche-bée un moment avant de secouer la tête et de murmurer un « ok » un peu dépassé.

L'obstétricien les garda encore quelques minutes pour leur donner plusieurs fascicules utiles comme « Alimentation et Grossesse » ou « Préparer psychologiquement l'arrivée de Bébé pour les papas un peu nerveux » et leur donna le prochain rendez-vous avant de les libérer.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'ascenseur, Kurt plongé dans la lecture d'un des fascicules, Blaine passa un bras autour de sa taille et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Vas y dis le moi » Lança le châtain soudainement alors qu'ils entraient dans la cage d'ascenseur.

Blaine leva les sourcils, l'air faussement étonné.

« Tu cherches la meilleure façon de me dire quelque chose, je le vois à ta façon de faire. Ne croyez pas me berner aussi facilement Mr Anderson. »

Il frappa légèrement le torse de Blaine qui se mit à rire.

« … Bien…Heum… »

Il prit Kurt par la taille et s'adossa à la glace qui recouvrait l'un des murs de l'ascenseur.

« Juste… Ca m'a étonné… »

Kurt leva un sourcil.

« De te voir aussi serein… » Continua Blaine sur un ton plus bas. Il le vit hésiter puis ajouter, le regard un peu fuyant. « Pour être honnête, ça m'a foutu la trouille tu sais… Toute cette histoire de « mutation » ou de césarienne ou de traitement… Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Kurt observa Blaine un instant, le cœur un peu gros. Il prit doucement son visage en coupe et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement, du bout des lèvres. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix un peu lointaine :

« Tu n'as plus envie de… Tu n'en veux plus ? »

Blaine ouvrit immédiatement de grands yeux étonnés et secoua vigoureusement la tête, ses mains glissant doucement le long des côtes de Kurt.

« Oh non non Kurt, non ce n'est pas ça du tout… Mon dieu non. Avoir cet enfant avec toi c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux… »

Kurt l'interrogea alors du regard.

« C'est juste que… » Continua timidement Blaine. « J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur que tu en souffres… J'ai peur qu'il ne… qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose… Kurt, tout ça me fiche la trouille parce que j'ai peur de te perdre… Je ne supporterai pas ç…»

Il fut arrêté par un baiser un peu plus prononcé, auquel il répondit après quelques secondes, ses bras entourant la taille du châtain pour l'amener tout contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, bénissant cet ascenseur dans lequel personne ne semblait vouloir entrer et le fait que leur médecin se trouve au 6ème étage d'un très grand hôpital.

« Tout va très bien se passer… » Murmura alors Kurt entre leurs lèvres encore à demi-closes.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr… Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? » Répondit le brun tout en caressant son dos.

« Après 7 ans de vie commune tu ne le sais toujours pas ? »

Blaine secoua la tête négativement et Kurt se recula légèrement, haussant les épaules.

« Tu vas devoir payer pour ça parce que tu m'obliges à l'avouer tu sais ? … Je suis mort de peur en fait. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon dont tout cela va se dérouler. Je vais devoir quitter mon travail pendant au moins 9 mois, je vais être obligé de rester au lit, je vais avoir une horrible cicatrice sur le ventre et tout ça… Tout ça ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il va se passer. Nos vies vont être complètement chamboulées… C'est… »

Il prit une grande inspiration. « C'est juste… énorme… »

« Kurt… » Commença Blaine en glissant le dos de sa main sur sa joue.

« Mais je sais que tu seras là. » Le coupa le jeune homme. « Tu seras là pour m'aider à supporter tout ça, pour tout organiser autour de moi. Tu seras là pour m'attacher au lit quand je ne supporterais plus d'y être allongé, ou pour m'empêcher de passer trop de temps au téléphone pour savoir si le magazine peut survivre sans moi… ce qui n'est pas sûr d'ailleurs… Tu seras là pour me rassurer quand ça n'ira pas, pour prendre soin de moi… de nous ! Et c'est pour cela qu'au fond, je ne m'inquiète pas autant que ça. Tout va bien se passer parce que tu es avec moi… Et parce que je sais que tu seras un père absolument fabuleux. »

Parce que Kurt savait qu'il s'agissait aussi de cela. Blaine n'avait pas eu le meilleur modèle de père au monde et redoutait depuis toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur lui aussi.

Et il avait visé juste car le brun baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir. Blaine avait toujours été très sensible mais ces dernières années, le temps et les épreuves y aidant, il avait appris à cacher sa peine et à l'enfouir au plus profond de lui sans rien en laisser paraître. Mais avec Kurt… Non avec Kurt il ne pouvait jamais rien dissimuler.

Blaine secoua doucement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en murmurant plusieurs fois ce « ok » qu'il disait quand il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Kurt entoura son cou de ses bras et embrassa sa tempe alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le rez-de-chaussée. « Et si on allait faire quelques magasins de vêtements avant que ta fille ne m'oblige à rester cloîtré à la maison ? »

Blaine se mit à rire. « Et pourquoi pas un garçon ? »

Ils se séparèrent mais gardèrent une main entremêlée. « Pour vous voir grimper aux arbres à chaque fois que j'aurais le dos tourné ? Non merci ! »

Blaine se pencha vers son oreille pour l'embrasser. « Mais bébé, même si c'est une fille, on le fera aussi ! »

_A suivre…_


	4. Building Bridges

**Titre:** My soul reflect your eyes, chapitre 4 : Building Bridges (encore un grand merci à ma loffie pour m'avoir trouvé le titre de ce chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle…)

**Rating : K**

**Genre :** Mpreg, encore un peu de Blangst pour ce chapitre, beaucoup de Fluff comme toujours

**Note de l'auteur :** Merciiiii à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que les trois premiers chapitres vous aient plu et je m'excuse sincérement pour le temps que je mets à updater mes textes . Sorry ! Mais j'y arrive tout doucement.

Vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau petit chapitre.

Ensuite, il y a un lien situé à la fin du texte qui mène vers une photo. Mais comme ne reconnaît pas les liens internet, il faudra que vous retiriez les parenthèses qui entourent les points du lien…

Et en passant, j'ai changé un détail sur le chapitre 3, au niveau de la date de l'accouchement. Le texte précise qu'il se fera aux alentours du 17 août et plus du 27 mai (ce qui est plus logique en fonction des mois vu que pour le moment ils n'en sont qu'au mois de décembre…). C'est dommage car oui, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le 27 mai est une date symbolique (c'est l'anniversaire de Chris Colfer !) mais je ne pouvais pas la garder car ça aurait demandé de changer trop de petits détails dans les différents chapitres.

Bref ! Enjoy ^_^

****

Drabble 4 – _Building bridges_

**3****ème**** semaine**

« Papa ?... Papa ! Tu vas bien ?... Blaine ! Il ne répond plus… »

Kurt tourna un regard paniqué vers Blaine qui était assis à côté de lui sur le divan. Ce dernier prit le combiné de téléphone des mains de son compagnon et appuya sur la touche du haut-parleur quand une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Al… Burt assis-toi… Allô Kurt ? »

Kurt reprit rapidement le téléphone.

« Carole ! Papa va bien ? Oh mon dieu, il se sent mal ? Son cœur… »

« Non non mon chéri », le coupa Carole en riant gentiment. « Il est juste… Burt je t'ai dis de t'asseoir ! Viens ici… Kurt est complètement paniqué voyons ! »

Par le haut-parleur on pouvait entendre une voix masculine en arrière fond qui répétait par intermittence : « oh mon… oh mon... Je vais… Je vais être… C'est pas possible…»

Blaine se retint de rire car Kurt était encore très pâle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa tempe tendrement pour le rassurer.

« Kurt, ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que la nouvelle lui a juste un peu coupé le souffle mais, mon chéri c'est vrai ? Tu attends un enfant ? » On pouvait sentir la joie rayonner à travers la voix de Carole, ce qui finit par rassurer Kurt qui commença à se détendre tout en posant sa tête contre celle de Blaine. Il sourit légèrement, les mains encore tremblantes.

« Oui. Oui c'est vrai, Blaine et moi sommes allés chez le médecin ce matin et c'est confirmé. »

« Oooooh félicitations ! Burt tu vas être grand-père ! Et je vais être grand-mère oh mon dieu… Depuis combien de semaines ? »

« 3 semaines. » Cette fois le sourire de Kurt était un peu plus prononcé. Blaine, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« 3 semaines ! » Répéta Carole, sûrement à l'attention de Burt que l'on pouvait encore entendre derrière. Mais il était difficile de comprendre ses mots. « Qu'a dit le médecin ? Comment ça va se passer ? Oh non ne me dit rien maintenant, je prends des billets et nous venons vous voir dés ce week-en… Ah ? Oh attend, ton père a l'air d'avoir retrouver ses esprits… »

Ils entendirent le téléphone crachoter alors qu'il passait d'une main à une autre. La voix de Burt Hummel se fit alors entendre clairement.

« Mais ça va je te dis… Oui… Dés samedi oui les billets… Allô ? Kurt ? »

« Papa… » Souffla Kurt en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. « Ne me refais plus jamais cette peur-là d'accord ? »

« Oh excuse-moi fils euhm… » Ils l'entendirent rire nerveusement tout en cherchant ses mots, mais sa voix d'habitude si sûre d'elle était comme ébranlée par l'émotion. « Je… Félicitations… A tous les deux ! » Il rit encore. « C'est tellement incroyable… C'est certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie !... Après celui de ta naissance hein Kurt », ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Cette fois-ci le sourire de Kurt était immense, magnifique. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient de larmes. Blaine sentit sa main glisser sur son genoux et la prit dans la sienne, carressant doucement la peau délicate de son pouce.

Kurt parut essayer de reprendre contenance et reprit :

« Alors, vous venez le week-end prochain ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit Burt immédiatement avant de se raviser. « Enfin… Si vous n'aviez rien de prévu bien entendu. »

« Non non », assura Kurt en regardant Blaine qui opina également. « On a tellement de choses à vous dire… »

« J'espère bien. C'est tellement… » Kurt pouvait presqu'entendre le sourire que son père devait avoir sur les lèvres à cet instant. « Tu l'as annoncé à Finn aussi ? »

« Non pas encore. Il n'y a que Rachel qui le sait car nous avions besoin de trouver un médecin de confiance. Je ne voulais pas aller chez n'importe qui… »

« Ok. Tu préfères lui annoncer toi-même je suppose… »

« J'ai une idée, si Eva et lui sont partant ils pourraient vous accompagner ? »

Eva était la femme de Finn. Ils s'étaient rencontré peu de temps après que Finn soit rentré dans le corps de l'armée de l'air. Elle était infirmière militaire à cette époque et ça avait été le coup de foudre immédiat. A la fin de leurs années lycée tout le monde pensait que Finn et Rachel arriveraient à surmonter la séparation qu'incombait leurs perspectives d'avenir mais, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Plus les mois passaient et plus ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre jusqu'au moment où Rachel rencontra son mari de maintenant, Paul. Finn eut du mal à s'en remettre. A vrai dire, il lui fallu près de 2 ans pour tourner la page… Mais vint ensuite Eva, et tout alla de mieux en mieux pour lui.

« Bonne idée ! Je vais les appeler ! Je leur dirai de te tenir au courant… »

« Ok Papa. »

« On pourrait aussi inviter les autres ? » Murmura Blaine. « Tes parents et ton frère arriveraient le samedi et le dimanche on ferait un repas avec tout le monde… »

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine et sourit.

« Papa », continua-t-il tout en caressant doucement la joue de Blaine du dos de la main. « Je vais te laisser, on va essayer de prévenir Mercedes, Tina et les autres… Je te rappelle demain ok ? Et… attention à toi. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! » Répliqua Burt en riant. « Ok, fils. Je t'aime tu sais… Je vous aime tous les deux. Enfin… tous les trois… »

Kurt sourit de plus belle.

« Je vous aime aussi Papa. Embrasses C arole. »

« Bye ! »

Kurt raccrocha lentement tout en prenant une grand inspiration.

« Oh mon dieu… », souffla-t-il.

Blaine se mit à rire, son front posé contre la joue de Kurt.

« Je t'avais bien dis que ça se passerait bien… »

Il est vrai que Kurt appréhendait un peu le fait de l'annoncer à son père et à sa belle-mère. Même si au fond, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Mais je le savais », affirma-t-il en reposant le dos sur le dossier du divan. Ses mains glissèrent machinalement sur son ventre et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Une vague de nausée montait lentement le long de sa gorge et la migraine qui le suivait depuis deux ou trois jours revenait au galop. Il posa la tête contre le dossier.

Blaine l'observa un moment, posant sa tête près de la sienne, avant de passer une main dans les mèches brunes de Kurt et de commencer à lui masser doucement le cuir chevelu. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un soupire d'aise se fit entendre.

« Hm… On a encore beaucoup de coup de téléphone à donner… », murmura-t-il. « …Continue… »

Une forte envie de dormir l'envahit.

Kurt n'avait jamais été un adepte des siestes et n'en avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin et pourtant, ces derniers jours, les somnolences se comptaient par dizaines et ne faisaient qu'empirer. A priori, c'était normal et passager… Tout comme les nausées. Sauf que ces dernières n'en étaient peut-être qu'à leur début (d'après les brochures que leur avait laissé l'obstétricien) et elles étaient la première chose que Kurt appréhendait dans l'immédiat.

Ca, et les hormones… Les changements d'humeur, les envies bizarres de nourriture bizarre, les douleurs dans les jambes, les migraines, les fréquents besoin d'avoir des toilettes à deux pas de lui… Les grossesses masculines n'étant pas encore très connues, on ne pouvait savoir si elles se passaient exactement comme celles des femmes. Et bien entendu, chacun les vivait à sa façon et Kurt appréhendait le fait de ne pouvoir se fier à 100% à ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les livres ou autre part.

Mais là tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il n'y avait que la main de Blaine dans ses cheveux qui comptait, les lèvres de Blaine frôlant sa joue, l'eau de cologne de Blaine qui l'enveloppait doucement…

Il repensa à la réaction de son père et sourit, amusé.

« Oh mon dieu imagine s'il n'avait pas été au courant pour moi… »

« Hm ? »

« Que je pouvais avoir des enfants… »

Blaine rit à nouveau.

« Il aurait mis un peu plus de temps à reprendre le téléphone je crois… »

« Oui… »

Ils rirent encore un instant avant de retomber dans un silence confortable. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt décide qu'il était tant d'avoir cette conversation.

Il rouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers Blaine et caressa un instant sa joue. Comme si le brun avait compris ce qu'il allait lui demander, il baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, un voile de tristesse assombrissant son regard l'espace de quelques secondes. Il pressa le visage contre la main de Kurt sans dire un mot.

« Est-ce que tu veux les appeler ? » Souffla ce dernier.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Et même si Kurt s'en voulu de lui poser la question il savait également que c'était quelque chose qui le hantait et qu'ils devaient au moins en parler une fois.

Il se redressa pour mieux se tourner vers lui, ses doigts se faufilant dans les boucles noires et son regard cherchant à croiser le sien.

« Blaine, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas leur dire. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu l'aurais voulu il y a 5 ans mais… Peut-être que ça sera différent maintenant ? »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots restèrent en suspens. 5 ans oui… 5 ans qu'il n'avait pas parlé à ses parents. Son frère lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles et ça lui avait suffit mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Ce manque l'avait toujours fais souffrir mais il avait réussi à le pallier, à l'enfouir au plus profond de son cœur et à ne plus y penser mais aujourd'hui… Il allait devenir père à son tour et ne savait pas encore s'il allait pouvoir y arriver. Et même si Burt Hummel avait peu à peu pris la place de son père il n'en restait pas moins un trou béant dans son cœur à la place où aurait dû être ses parents.

Il ne savait pas… Il ne se sentait pas le courage de les appeler, ni le courage d'entendre à nouveau Kurt se faire insulter par son père si jamais ils le prenaient mal.

« Blaine ? »

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus inquiets de Kurt. Ca le fit sourire… Comme il pouvait aimer cet homme…

« Allonges-toi », demanda Blaine en prenant Kurt par la taille et en le poussant doucement sur le divan.

Mais Kurt résista. « Quoi ? Non. Blaine ! On a encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire… Et on est en train de parler… »

Blaine l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, respirant cette odeur qui lui calmait les sens absolument à chaque fois… Ou les exacerbait, selon le moment.

« S'il te plaît… Juste quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de m'allonger contre toi quelques minutes… »

Il le pressa pendant un instant et était sur le point de relever les yeux pour lancer son regard triste auquel il savait que Kurt ne résisterait pas quand il entendit ce dernier soupirer et le sentit s'allonger doucement sur le divan. « Juste 5 minutes. »

Blaine cria intèrieurement victoire.

Il se mit sur le côté, au bord du divan et cala Kurt entre lui et le dossier avant de presser une fois, deux fois ses lèvres aux creux de son cou pour le remercier. Il le sentit frissonner dans ses bras et… Dieu que c'était bon…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Kurt ne reprenne la parole.

« Il faut en parler tu sais. Je ne veux pas que ça continue à te faire du mal comme ça… Je sais que tu as peur que ton père ne se retourne contre moi mais si c'est la seule raison qui t'empêche de les appeler, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, je saurais y faire face. Tu le sais ça… »

Blaine ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, il embrassa à nouveau son cou avant de glisser le long de son torse. Sa main releva le pull de Kurt pour découvrir un peu son ventre et, arrivé à sa hauteur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau brûlante et tendue, tout près de son nombril.

Kurt le laissa faire, levant les yeux au ciel et secouant légèrement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant parfois », ajouta-t-il gentiment.

Il se mit à jouer avec les boucles noires éparses, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir réussi à enlever à Blaine cette passion qu'il avait pour le gel.

« J'appellerai Cooper tout à l'heure. Je lui demanderai de ne rien leur dire… »

Kurt pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. C'était le choix de Blaine, pas le sien. Il voulait simplement qu'il considère la question au moins une fois…

Blaine posa sa joue sur le ventre chaud et remonta les mains contre les flans de Kurt pour les caresser.

« Dis… On pourra le voir quand ? »

« Hm… La première écographie est prévue pour la 10ème semaine, le médecin doit nous donner la date exacte au prochain rendez-vous mais je pense que ça sera aux alentours de mi-janvier. »

« On le verra bien ? »

Kurt pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de Blaine contre sa peau. Il cala mieux la tête contre le bras du divan et continua à caresser ses cheveux.

« … J'espère… Je crois que l'on pourra même peut-être savoir s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille… »

Il entendit Blaine prendre une inspiration plus profonde et sourit. Même s'il montrait peut-être le contraire, Kurt n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait quelque chose qui grandissait dans son ventre… Quelque chose qu'il pourrait voir de ses propres yeux dans quelques semaines et qui prendrait définitivement le nom de « bébé » dans son esprit. C'était encore difficile à croire…

« Tu voudras savoir toi ? »

« Hm ? »

Blaine releva des yeux brillants vers lui et répéta. « Si c'est un garçon ou une fille… »

Kurt réfléchit un moment tout en dégageant le front de Blaine de ses bouclettes rebelles, puis il finit par sourir avant d'opiner doucement. « Si tu le veux aussi… »

Blaine lui offrit un de ses plus grands sourires. Il remonta le long de son torse pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Bien sûr que je veux savoir. »

Il l'embrassa encore et encore pendant un long moment avant de glisser entre leurs lèvres : « Je crois que j'ai une idée… Pour mes parents… »

**xXxXxXxXx**

**11ème semaine – Ohio**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il était près de 9h du matin, et elle n'attendait personne avant les premières heures de l'après-midi.

Elle laissa tomber les tenues qu'elle était en train d'essayer depuis un moment maintenant et attrapa sa robe de chambre en satin. Wilhem, leur majordome, ayant pris sa journée elle ne pouvait donc compter que sur elle-même pour aller ouvrir à l'opportun qui ressonna à la porte après 3 minutes d'attente.

« Oui oui, j'arrive », lança-t-elle en descendant les escaliers du hall tout en vérifiant que sa robe était bien fermée. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa peau légèrement halée faisaient d'elle une femme absolument magnifique, tout autant que sa taille fine et son allure athlétique. A 54 ans, tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'Elena Anderson ne faisait pas du tout son âge.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un grand gaillard à la mine essouflée.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

L'homme lui tendit ce qui semblait être un recommandé.

« Excusez-moi… Le vigile m'a laissé entré mais je ne savais pas où m'adresser alors j… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », le coupa-t-elle en prenant la lettre. Elle la regarda un moment et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était à son nom et à celui de son mari. La majeure partie du temps, il n'y avait que son mari qui recevait ce genre de courrier…

Elle observa un peu mieux l'adresse et sentit son souffle se couper soudainement lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis tant d'année mais elle l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ces lettres rondes et longues, cette façon si particulière de faire le « E » majuscule de son prénom ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne…

« Signez ici s'il vous plaît… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de relever ses yeux dorés vers le postier qui lui tendait un crayon. Elle le prit d'une main tremblante et signa lentement avant de reposer le regard sur la lettre. Le tampon indiquait bien New York. Il s'agissait bien de Blaine… Son fils… Son petit garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 5 ou 6 ans…

« Madame, vous allez bien ? »

Elle opina sans relever les yeux à nouveau.

« Oui… oui merci. »

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Ses longs doigts frôlaient le papier cartonné avec délicatesse. Ce n'était pas une lettre mais une carte… Elle tourna l'enveloppe et prit de longues secondes pour l'ouvrir, ne voulant en aucun cas déchirer quoi que ce soit et n'ayant pas le courage de remonter dans un des bureaux du manoir pour prendre un ouvre-lettre. Son cœur battait la chamade et tout un tas de possibilités envahissaient son esprit. Blaine… Allait-il bien ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? A lui ou à son… ami… ?

Elle sortit doucement la carte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à nouveau l'écriture de son petit garçon.

Elle s'assit sur les premières marches de l'escalier et lu tout en caressant les lettres du bout des doigts :

_Maman, Papa,_

_Le temps a passé mais vous savez, je n'ai jamais cessé de vous garder précieusement dans mon cœur. Malgré nos divergences et nos nombreuses disputes, malgré le fait que vous n'acceptiez pas ma façon de vivre et que je n'accepte pas votre façon de penser, vous restez tout de même mon père et ma mère et personne ne pourra me retirer cela._

_C'est pour cela que Kurt et moi souhaitons vous présenter quelqu'un qui a déjà changé nos vies. En espérant qu'il changera la votre aussi…_

Elle resta un moment ainsi, relisant une seconde fois les mots de Blaine sans les croire. Elle avait sur l'instant l'impression d'être dans un rêve… Un de ces nombreux rêves qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs années et qui la rendait tellement triste.

Puis elle finit par ouvrir lentement la carte et tomba sur une photo…

X- **http:/data(.)imagup(.)com/11/1143981834(.)png** -X (*)

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura-t-elle doucement alors que des larmes rondes commencaient à couler sur ses joues. « Oh mon dieu », continua-t-elle plus fort avant de se lever et de monter les escaliers. « John ! »

_A suivre._

****

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets à updater mes écrits… J'essaye de pallier à ce souci le mieux possible ._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et à bientôt !_

_(*) Pour voir l'image, vous devez retirer les parenthèses, vu que n'accepte pas les liens hypertextes Pour tout souci n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message._


	5. Don't be scared, baby

**Titre **: Don't be scared, baby (Idée qui m'est venue en écoutant « Is it ok ? » de Saez.)

**Genre** : Encore de l'angst uhu… De l'humour aussi, quand même. Et toujours du Fluff.

**Rating** : K / K+

**NdA** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'appelle encore ces chapitres des drabbles… Bref ! Voici la première partie du dra… enfin du chapitre 5.

Bonne lecture !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapitre 5 / Partie 1 – **_**Don't be scared, baby**_

**Entre les 3****ème**** et 4****ème**** semaine**

Improviser un si grand repas en seulement deux jours relevait d'un vrai challenge. Mais le mot « impossible » ne faisait absolument pas parti du vocabulaire de Kurt Hummel. Et même si Blaine n'arrêtait pas de le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, le jeune homme tenait à recevoir sa famille et ses amis en bonne et due forme.

Il avait expressément pris le jeudi après-midi et le vendredi en jour de repos. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Blaine car autant Kurt ne s'arrêtait que très peu pour se reposer, même le week-end où il travaillait à la maison, autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de si grandes retrouvailles rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux.

Il avait ressorti son petit carnet de note et avait fait une liste rapide de ce qu'ils avaient à préparer.

Leur appartement situé sur Lexingtom Avenue au 4ème étage d'un petit immeuble tranquille n'était pas bien grand mais très confortable et bénéficiait d'une chambre d'amis qu'ils devront sûrement réaménager en chambre d'enfant dans quelques mois. Blaine et lui avait vaguement discuté de la possibilité de chercher un appartement plus grand, maintenant que leurs situations professionnelles étaient plus ou moins stables… mais il leur avait été déjà tellement difficile de trouver quelque chose à prix convenable non loin du cœur de Manhattan qu'il sera sûrement encore plus ardu de trouver mieux… Mais la question restait en suspens pour le moment et serait sûrement reposée pendant le repas.

Ils pouvaient loger la plupart de leurs amis à condition que certains d'entre eux apportent leurs matelas gonflables. Kurt avait d'ailleurs fais un plan détaillé pour savoir exactement qui allait dormir avec qui et où, tout en demandant à Blaine de le laisser faire lorsque ce dernier avait haussé les épaules et dit que deux trois coussins posés par terre feraient bien l'affaire.

« Blaine, honnêtement, tu as envie de faire dormir Rachel et les autres par terre? »

« Mais je parlais de moi Kurt… Tu pourras dormir avec Mercedes ou Eva ou… »

« Tss tss tais-toi. Je m'occupe de ça. Toi, tu vas t'occuper du repas. »

Tout le monde pensait que d'eux deux, Kurt aurait passé le plus de temps devant les fourneaux à préparer ses repas équilibrés mais… A la surprise générale, il n'en fut rien. Blaine s'était révélé être un vrai cordon bleu, apprenant à la louche les recettes italiennes tout en améliorant celles qu'il avait apprises dans son enfance avec sa grand-mère maternelle. Il pouvait concocter un repas digne d'un chef, avec des saveurs à faire rougir le plus calé des amateurs de cuisine maison. Et même si Kurt prenait parfois les choses en main (la plupart du temps dans le but de lui faire une surprise ou pour lui remonter le moral lorsque sa semaine avait été particulièrement dure) et bien en général c'était Blaine qui s'occupait de leurs repas. Mais néanmoins, Kurt restait un maître en matière de pâtisserie…

Blaine s'occupa donc du repas, laissant le choix à chaque invité de ramener quelque chose pour le compléter s'ils le souhaitaient, tandis que Kurt s'occupa de la commande des boissons. Alcoolisées pour les adultes, gazeuses pour les enfants… et jus de fruit certainement pour lui vu qu'il avait interdiction ferme de boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de vin ou de champagne pendant toute la durée de sa grossesse. Ce qui n'était pas plus un problème que ça pour lui vu qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur d'alcool.

Ces deux jours avaient été exténuant pour Kurt. Blaine n'avait pas pu se libérer de son travail et l'appelait toutes les deux heures ou dés qu'il avait un instant de libre entre deux enregistrements pour savoir si tout allait bien. Non pas que Kurt ait eu énormément de choses à faire, ses parents l'ayant déjà rappelé à l'ordre pour qu'il ne prépare rien de spécial, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il entrait doucement dans sa 4ème semaine et que son corps commençait à lui envoyer des signes de fatigue et de changements. C'était assez désagréable en soi. Il se sentait un peu plus fatigué, les crampes d'estomac le tiraillaient tous les matins et les nausées se faisaient beaucoup plus fréquentes. Allait savoir d'ailleurs pourquoi la simple vue et l'odeur d'un ananas dans un stand de fruits et légumes lui avait donné l'irrépressible envie de rendre son petit déjeuner… Son humeur changeait radicalement ! Il passait du calme plat à un stress phénoménal ! Oh il arrivait encore à se contrôler malgré tout mais il espérait franchement que ça n'empire pas.

Burt et Carole arrivèrent le samedi après-midi (Finn et Eva n'arriveraient que le lendemain, en même temps que les autres) et devant les cernes bien visibles de Kurt, ce dernier se prit un savon duquel Blaine ne fit rien pour le protéger. D'ailleurs, il lui avait bien fais comprendre qu'il lui paierait ce manque de réaction en lui faisant la tête pendant toute la soirée.

Le repas du samedi soir se déroula tranquillement, Carole n'arrêtait pas de poser toutes les questions possibles et imaginables à Kurt. Burt quant à lui s'amusait à taper gentiment le dos de Blaine dés que ce dernier arrivait à la hauteur de son bras. C'était bon de les revoir. Le fait de vivre à New York les avait éloignés douloureusement de la famille Hummel et leurs rares retrouvailles étaient vraiment précieuses et vivifiantes.

« Blaine, ces pâtes sont fabuleuses… A chaque fois je suis impressionnée par tes talents en cuisin !. » S'exclama Carole.

« Merci… Je vous donnerai la recette, ce n'est pas compliqué à faire. » Répondit le bouclé avec un sourire chaleureux. Il tourna les yeux vers Kurt l'air de dire _Hey, dis bébé, toi aussi tu aimes?_ pour le faire parler un petit peu et essaya de glisser sa main sur son genou mais Kurt écarta cette dernière avant de se lever pour commencer à débarrasser les assiettes sales.

« Kurt » Rappela Burt d'un voix un peu plus autoritaire. « Qu'est-ce que l'on t'a… »

« Papa ! Je peux quand même aller laver 4 assiettes, non ? »

Carole se leva aussi. « Je t'aide, on va servir le dessert. »

Kurt opina doucement avant de partir vers la cuisine. Blaine soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Kurt lui faisait la tête, et ce dernier savait particulièrement bien la faire… et longtemps.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri. » Rajouta Carole à son adresse. « …Les hormones. »

« Carole ! » S'exclama Kurt.

Burt et elle rirent avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi du salon. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire et resservit un verre de vin à Burt avant de remplir le sien.

« Alors ! Vous avez décidé d'aménager un peu l'appartement ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « On en a pas encore vraiment parlé… Ca ne fait qu'une semaine en même temps donc… Ca parait encore tout nouveau… Mais je pense que oui, on va aménager au moins la deuxième chambre. Déménager ne serait pas la solution… »

« Oui, du moins pas maintenant. Quand il aura cinq ou six ans vous pourrez voir pour prendre quelque chose de plus grand. »

« … Cinq ou… six ans… Oui… »

Ces mots raisonnèrent plusieurs fois dans l'esprit de Blaine. Il resta un moment interdit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

« Alors, sinon, comment te sens-tu ? »

Kurt leva des yeux ronds vers Carole, ne comprenant pas la question. Il prit l'assiette propre qu'elle lui tendait pour l'essuyer. « Je te l'ai déjà dis, bien. Fatigué mais bien. Il n'y a pas encore trop de changement et je peux encore bouger comme je le veux… Bon je sais que je dois faire attention mais franchement… »

« Non je voulais dire… moralement. »

Kurt agrandit encore un peu plus les yeux et déglutit difficilement. «… Ca va très bien… »

« Vraiment ? »

Carole attendit encore quelques secondes avant de s'essuyer les mains et d'obliger Kurt à la regarder. Ce dernier la questionna encore du regard, haussant les épaules. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il faisait volontairement l'innocent pour éviter d'en parler.

« Tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Finn, ça m'a fait un tel choc que pendant plus de deux semaines j'ai refusé d'y croire et j'ai tout nié en bloc. »

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire Kurt légèrement.

« Carole, je t'assure, ne t'inquiètes pas… »

« Oh je ne m'inquiètes pas Kurt. Je sais que tu es responsable et sérieux, et aussi que tu n'es pas seul, Blaine est là avec toi et c'est un garçon formidable. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour toi. Mais ce que je veux te dire là tout de suite, c'est que si jamais tu te poses des questions… Parce que l'on s'en pose toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'une première fois telle que celle-ci… Il ne faut pas que tu hésites à en parler. Et surtout, il faut que tu te dises que c'est naturel… d'être stressé… »

Kurt la regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et déglutit encore une fois. Ok, Carole venait de toucher un de ces petits points sensibles qui lui pesaient sur la conscience depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'il attendait un enfant.

« Je suis vraiment heureux tu sais… »

« Oui je sais. »

« C'est incroyable, ce qui nous arrive, tout ça, le bébé, les changements… Blaine est extraordinaire, il… Je sais qu'il sera là pour moi et je sais que je peux compter sur lui… mais… »

Il releva des yeux brillants de larmes qu'il essaya à tout prix de contenir. Il leva une main devant sa bouche et regarda Carole. « Mais je suis mort de trouille… »

Carole posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira contre elle. Kurt sentit ses larmes tomber et ne put les contenir.

« On avait tellement de projets avant d'avoir des enfants et… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va m'arriver, comment ça va se passer et… Si jamais ça se passait mal… Si jamais je n'étais pas à la hauteur… Si jamais Blaine regrettait de ne pas avoir attendu… »

Carole caressa doucement son dos et le laissa parler avant de se reculer pour reposer ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Oh non mon dieu Kurt, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, je suis sûre qu'il ne le regrettera pas… Et je vais te dire une chose, je suis aussi sûre qu'il est tout aussi stressé que toi ! »

Kurt sourit, essuyant ses larmes. « Oh. Oui je pense aussi. Mais il est toujours si calme… Comparé à moi. Foutues hormones ! Plus ça va et plus je ne sais plus comment faire pour lutter contre elles, c'est horrible ! »

Carole se mit à rire.

« C'est une bonne chose alors, il peut-être calme pour vous deux… »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine prit une loooongue inspiration. Les yeux ronds comme des billes il passa une main sur son front et rit nerveusement.

Burt n'en rit que plus.

« C'est une sacrée expérience, pas vrai ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas.

Il haussa les épaules, secoua la tête, regarda partout autour de lui… mais ne répondit pas.

« Je vais te dire une chose. Quand la mère de Kurt m'a appris qu'elle étaient enceinte, j'étais au travail… Oh je ne te dis pas le coup que ça m'a fait… Bon, on en avait parlé plusieurs fois et on savait bien que tôt ou tard ça allait arriver mais, on n'y pense jamais vraiment, sauf quand on approche de la quarantaine mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Bref, quand ça nous tombe dessus, c'est aussi déboussolant que si tu t'étais amusé à sauter à l'élastique du haut du pont de… de Brooklin tiens… Enfin je suppose, jamais essayé. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai fais ? »

Blaine haussa les sourcils tandis que Burt se redressait sur sa chaise. « J'ai pris la voiture d'un client que je venais de réparer et j'ai roulé, roulé pendant plus de trois heures sans regarder où j'allais… J'étais paumé sur le moment. Heureux ! Bien entendu… Mais vraiment paumé. Je m'étais déjà imaginé avec un gosse et en avoir un avec Elizabeth était la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver mais… Mais penser que c'était sur le point de se réaliser ça… c'était vraiment flippant… »

Blaine rit doucement. Etrangement, le récit de Burt le détendait, et il commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

« … vraiment flippant oui… »

Burt leur resservit deux verres de vin. « Tout ça pour dire, Blaine, que quoi que tu fasses de toute façon, tant que le petit ne sera pas là, tu te demanderas toujours si tu seras un bon père pour lui. Et, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Kurt t'a sûrement affirmé que oui. »

Blaine sourit en coin et opina doucement. « Mais c'est difficile encore de l'imaginer… Là… C'est une sacrée responsabilité et… » Il croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Et tu vas foutrement bien t'en sortir, fiston. » Continua Burt avec un grand sourire. Blaine releva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

Burt haussa les épaules. « Crois-moi, si je ne le pensais pas, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir avec Kurt aussi facilement à l'autre bout du pays. »

Il leva son verre et fit signe à Blaine de trinquer avec lui. « Et Carole et là sommes là si jamais vous avez besoin de quelques jours de vacances. »

Blaine le regarda un moment… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien souvent il s'était fais la remarque que Kurt avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un père tel que Burt. Mais au fond, lui aussi en avait…

Il finit par sourire, d'un sourire vraiment grand et rassuré, avant de prendre son verre et de trinquer lorsque Carole et Kurt revinrent de la cuisine. Kurt portait le dessert et Carole les assiettes.

« Et bien, on dirait que le débit de boisson n'est pas contrôlé ici ! » Plaisanta Carole tout en distribuant les assiettes. Kurt commença à découper le gâteau quand il sentit une main presser son bras. Son regard croisa alors celui de Blaine, grand ouvert et inquiet car il avait bien remarqué les yeux rouges de Kurt et avait bien compris qu'il avait pleuré.

Kurt lui sourit alors tendrement. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles noires et embrassa son front pour le rassurer avant de prendre son assiette et de lui servir une part de gâteau. Et lorsqu'il la reposa sur la table devant lui, il déposa une fraise toute entière sur le dessus de la crème car il savait que Blaine adorait ça.

_A suivre… _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A bientôt pour la partie 2 qui promet d'être pleine d'humour. Enfin… Normalement…

Et pour ceux qui l'ont suivi à l'époque (parce que ça va faire un an quand même), je me suis penchée sur la suite de _After Prom Queen_. J'espère juste que ma muse ne va pas m'abandonner encore entre temps.


	6. Like I've been there before

**Titre** : My soul reflects you eyes

**Titre du chapitre**: Like I've been there before

**Genre**: Mpreg, romance, humour, fluff, babillages d'enfants

**Rating** : K- à cause du babillage d'enfant ?

**Nda **: Merci à tous pour vos reviews (promis j'y réponds dés que j'ai un petit peu plus de temps) et encore une fois, merci à Loffie pour m'avoir lu, corrigé et encouragé ^_^.

_(En passant, After prom queen - Partie 4 est en cours d'écriture et avance bien. Je ne lâche pas l'affaire.)_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 / Partie 2 – _Like I've been there before_**

La soirée s'était finie dans le calme.

Kurt et Blaine avaient laissé leur chambre à Burt et Carole et avaient pris place sur le clic-clac du salon qui était tout aussi confortable. Ils ne parlèrent pas réellement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, chacun trop fatigués par leur semaine et par ces derniers jours qui avaient été forts en émotion, mais la tension pouvaient se sentir dans leurs os, leurs membres, les cernes qui entouraient leurs yeux… Blaine voyait bien que Kurt était à fleur de peau et Kurt voyait bien que Blaine était inquiet. Après 7 années de partage de salle de bain ils commençaient à ne plus avoir besoin de mots pour savoir comment l'autre se sentait.

Mais ils n'en parlèrent pas réellement cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, Blaine attrapa la taille de Kurt et le serra contre lui en silence. Kurt se contenta de sourire, comprenant par là que Blaine avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Il l'avait donc câliné jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison de lui et s'était endormi l'esprit un peu plus apaisé.

Le lendemain, ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide avant que Blaine ne se mette de nouveau aux fourneaux. Carole et Kurt s'occupèrent de l'aménagement du salon qui serait reconverti en salle à manger/salle de fête et Burt se chargea d'aller chercher certains de leurs amis qui arrivaient par avion à New York.

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que le Glee club de McKinley High School ne s'était retrouvé à peu près au complet… Oh ils avaient bien fais une « réunion d'anciens élèves » 2 ans après avoir eu leur diplômes mais depuis, ils avaient tous migrés vers leurs vies, s'éparpillant non seulement à travers les Etats-Unis mais certains en Europe (comme Will Shuester et Emma Pitsbury) ou en Italie (comme Mercedes). Kurt et Blaine avaient été touchés de voir que leurs amis les plus proches n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'accepter l'invitation. Le délais avait pourtant été très court mais ça ne les avait aucunement gêné et ils s'étaient tous organisé en fonction du trajet à faire. Le plus drôle avait été la réaction de certains face à la nouvelle, car à part Rachel, Finn et Mercedes, aucun ne savait que Kurt était capable d'avoir des enfants.

Rachel fut la première à arriver puisqu'elle n'habitait qu'à une petite heure de chez eux. Tina et Mike en second, fraîchement débarqués de Los Angeles. Vint ensuite Puck et Lauren depuis Las Vegas et Finn, Eva et Quinn furent récupérés par Burt à l'aéroport. Santana et Brittany eurent un peu de retard à cause d'un problème technique sur la ligne aérienne New York – Washington et quant à Mercedes, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir mais avait promis de réserver quelques jours fin décembre.

Tout ce petit monde se réunit dans le salon après avoir déposés leurs sacs dans les chambres. Rachel sauta au cou de Kurt comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années mais pour Blaine, ce fut Aurélien, le fils de 4 ans de Rachel qui s'accrocha à ses jambes. A chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient se voir, le petit bout de chou n'avaient d'yeux que pour « tonton Blaine » comme Rachel se plaisait à le nommer… Comme la plupart des enfants qu'il croisait d'ailleurs. Mais le bouclé ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Il lui arrivait même parfois de faire la nounou pour Rachel lorsqu'elle et Kurt sortaient pour leurs longues séances de shopping, ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire depuis la naissance de son second enfant, une petite fille prénommée Lea qui avait fêté ses 3 mois deux semaines plus tôt.

Quinn passait fréquemment à New York dés que l'occasion se présentait. Mais au contraire, Kurt et Blaine n'avaient pas revu Tina, Mike, Puck et Lauren depuis cette fameuse soirées d'anciens élèves… Et si Tina avait perdu son look gothique, que Lauren avait opté pour les cheveux courts et que Mike se plaisait à mettre des costumes en tout occasion, Puck, lui, n'avait absolument pas changé. A part peut-être la coiffure…

Brittany et Santana arrivèrent lorsque Blaine, Quinn et Carole commençaient à servir les premiers apéritifs et, à la surprise générale, elles n'étaient pas seules… Une petite blondinette de 3 trois répondant au doux prénom de Melody les accompagnait. Depuis prés de deux ans maintenant, les deux femmes cherchaient à adopter, et leur vœux avait fini par être exaucé quelques semaines plus tôt mais elles n'en avaient rien dis pour garder la surprise intacte. Ce repas chez Kurt et Blaine était donc parfaitement bien tombé.

Ces retrouvailles se passèrent dans le calme, la bonne humeur, et même si le centre d'intérêt restait bien entendu Kurt, beaucoup ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps et profitaient de cela pour renouer un contact perdu. Leurs vies à tous avaient changé, ils n'étaient plus les enfants qui dansaient et chantaient dans la petite salle du Glee Club de leur lycée mais ils avaient tous gardé cette époque dans leur cœur comme des moments précieux qui avaient forgé leur avenir.

Et les contacts se refirent tout doucement :

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Que c'est bon de te revoir… »

Quinn embrassa Kurt châleureusement. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été les meilleurs amis du monde pendant leurs années lycées, le temps les avaient quelque peu rapprochés, surtout lorsque Kurt avait eu l'idée d'écrire un article « _Cheveux roses et piercings au lycée : Rebellion ou simple crise identitaire vestimentaire _» au lancement de son petit magazine. Le monde de la mode était aussi cruel et dévasté qu'un champ de bataille où les soldats seraient tous habillés en Balmain ou Marc Jabobs, et qui plus est, l'industrie du magazine papier n'était pas vraiment à son fort lorsque le développements des blogs internets se faisait de plus en plus important… Mais cet article avait eu son petit succés et avait contribué à lancer _Elio's Maz_ et sans l'aide de Quinn pour témoigner, il n'aurait pas eu le même effet. Depuis 4 ans donc, ils avaient gardé un contact très présent.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Quinn en aidant Kurt à disposer les assiettes de petits fours et les bols d'olives vertes.

« Ca… » « Il faut qu'il se ménage. On arrête pas de lui dire ! » Répondit Burt, un verre de champagne à la main.

Kurt haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire la petite blonde.

« C'est certain mais… Ca te fait combien de semaines là ? »

« Tr… » « 3 semaines ! Enfin 4 je crois non ? Hein K… »

En voyant le regard appuyé de son fils, Burt se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être aller faire un petit tour du côté de Finn et Puck qui discutaient foot un peu plus loin. Oui, bonne idée… Il s'éloigna et Kurt secoua la tête.

Quinn rit de plus belle. « Il est enthousiaste, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

« Non… Mais ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? »

« 4h en avion, ça va encore, mais New York me fera toujours aussi peur tu sais… C'est différent de notre petit Connecticut. Oh Artie est vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu se joindre à nous. Il est sur un gros projet de mise en scène alors… » Elle haussa les épaules.

Kurt détecta une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il avait toujours été particulièrement douée pour savoir quand ses amis et ses proches cachaient quelque chose.

Si la vie pouvait bien prouver une chose, c'est qu'elle n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Artie et Quinn en étaient les preuves vivantes… Tous les deux avaient été acceptés à Yale pendant leur dernière année de lycée et, même s'ils n'étaient pas allés dans les mêmes écoles (Artie ayant fait une école d'art et Quinn une école de médecine), ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils avaient dû partir pour le Connecticut. Pendant plusieurs années, ils étaient restés amis jusqu'à ce petit jour de décembre où Artie avait fait sa déclaration à Quinn en chanson, avec l'aide de la troupe d'acteurs qu'il dirigeait depuis son diplôme. Et même si pour eux cela avait coulé de source… Pour la plupart de leurs amis ça avait été une très grande surprise.

Kurt plissa les yeux. « Ca va bien entre vous deux ? »

Quinn le regarda, étonnée, et lui fit un signe de la main. « Oh oui… Juste… » Il la vit se mordre la lèvre et hésiter. « Il n'est pas très présent en ce moment. Mais c'est une mauvaise période… Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps. »

Elle sourit et prit une olive, faisant comprendre par là qu'elle voulait changer de sujet quand Lauren apparut derrière elle et s'exclama : « Hey, vous avez vu Noah ? »

Quinn sursauta.

« Je crois qu'il est avec Finn et mon… » Kurt se retourna mais ne vit pas l'intéressé. « Ah non… »

« Cet idiot va encore me faire courir, il voulait que je lui apporte un verre… » Elle fit un grand sourire. « Et bien il ira se le chercher tous seul. Comment vous allez depuis le lycée alors ? »

Kurt n'avait pas réellement gardé de contact avec Puck… Alors encore moins avec Lauren. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches sans pour autant se juger. Mais malgré cet éloignement, il était quand même étrangement heureux de retrouver cette femme forte et confiante qui avait réussi à mettre la corde au cou d'un des plus grands charmeurs de McKinley… Si ce n'était de l'Ohio.

« Je vais chercher le reste des plats ! » S'enquit Quinn qui elle n'avait pas réellement envie de lui parler. Kurt la maudit intérieurement de le laisser seul.

« Bien ! Que deviens-tu Lauren ? L'air de Las Vegas te convient ? »

« Oui, belle ville. Lumineuse et dynamique. C'est ce qu'il nous fallait à tout les deux… A Puck pour sa petite entreprise et à moi pour mon boulot. »

Il lui servit deux verres de champagne et chercha des yeux le jus de pommes… « Ah oui… Excuse-moi de ne pas savoir mais, que fais-tu ? »

« Je suis vigile pour un Night Club lesbien. »

Kurt retourna lentement les yeux vers elle et opina machinalement.

« Il faudrait que tu viennes nous voir un de ces jours. » S'exclama une Lauren tout sourire en prenant un bol complet d'olives.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Puck Puck Puckerman… Le grand Noah Puckerman… Agent immobilier noooon, arrêtes tu plaisantes là ! »

Cela faisait bien 5 bonnes minutes que Santana essayait de calmer le fou rire qui l'avait gagné quand l'ancien kicker de l'équipe de foot de McKinley leur avait appris son métier. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils d'un air blasé. « C'est si dur à croire ? »

Santana passa un bras autour de ses épaules sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire. « Oui ! Expliques nous, je serais ravie d'apprendre comment tu en es arrivé là… »

« Moi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. » Intervint Tina en s'asseyant dans le canapé face à eux. « C'est vrai, Puck a toujours été un beau parleur né ! Il sait charmer le client et le noyer dans un torrent de belles phrases bien construites afin de le faire acheter tout ce qu'il souhaite lui vendre… Je paris que tu fais un excellent agent immobilier ! »

Puck la remercia en levant son verre de whisky (qu'il s'était servi tout seul vu que Lauren ne revenait pas, pourtant l'appartement n'était pas bien grand mais bon). « Je ne sais pas réellement comment je dois le prendre Tina mais, merci. Et n'en déplaise à notre chearleadeur préférée mais, je m'en sors plutôt pas mal. J'ai même ouvert ma propre petite boîte et les affaires sont correctes pour le moment. »

Santana haussa les épaules et croisa les bras d'un air mesquin. « Hm. Je continue de penser que tu aurais dû continuer ta fac de sport. Tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts plus tard… »

« Peut-être, mais pour le moment je nage dans le bonheur. »

« Avec ta Lauren ? »

Puck lui fit un petit clin d'œil charmeur, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu habituel et amical entre eux. « C'est la femme de ma vie… Que veux-tu ? On a pas tous la chance de tomber sur une perle pareille tous les jours… »

« Hm… sans doute » Ajouta la brunette sans plus de conviction.

Tina se mit à rire. « Et toi Santana, tes études de droit ? »

« Ca va. Mais Washington ne me plaît pas plus que ça. J'essaye de convaincre Brittany de déménager vers Los Angeles d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas un tuyau pour moi ? »

« Il n'en est pas question Santana, on en a déjà discuté. Pas tant que Melody n'a pas fêté ses 4 ans.»

Brittany venait d'arriver jusqu'à eux. La petite Melody grignotait un batonnet de sésame tandis que sa maman apportait deux verres vides que Santana s'empressa de lui prendre. Elle s'assit ensuite près d'elle sur le divan, Melody sur les genoux.

« Elle est absolument adorable… Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenu plus tôt ? Hey… Coucou Melody… » La petite blonde sourit à Tina et répondit doucement. « Bonjour, vous êtes une amie de mes mamans ? »

Tina gagatisa complètement devant le parler parfait de la petite fille et aurait eu des yeux en cœur si elle en avait été capable.

« On voulait vous faire la surprise et tous vous inviter dans quelques semaines mais… la situation a un peu changé on dirait. » Santana passa un bras autour de la taille de Brittany et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Ca n'avait pas toujours été tout rose pour ces deux-là et ça ne faisait que trois ans qu'elles avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Non pas parce que les sentiments n'y étaient pas, loin de là, mais plus à cause de la famille de Santana qui n'acceptait pas ses « perspectives d'avenir ». Ca avait été dur pour Santana de se faire accepter et de faire accepter Brittany mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre et le bonheur avait récompensé plusieurs années de doute.

« Vous pensez en avoir aussi Mike et toi ? » Demanda Santana en époussetant les graines de sésame qui étaient tombées sur la robe de Melody.

Cette dernière se mit à gigoter pour descendre. Brittany l'aida et lui demanda de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

« Non en fait… » Tina détourna un peu les yeux. « En fait on ne peut pas en avoir. Mais… Mais je pense que l'on va chercher à adopter. »

Santana regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question et se mordit la lèvre. « Hm… Je suis désolée… Si tu veux Brittany et moi pouvons te donner le numéro de téléphone de l'agence d'adoption qui nous a aidé… Ils sont très bien et je suis sûre qu'ils pourront monter un dossier rapidement. On vous pistonnera du mieux que l'on pourra. » Elle prit les mains de Tina, qui sourit en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

« … Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'Ebay ? » Demanda alors Brittany…

Santana et Tina se retournèrent lentement vers elles, les yeux ronds. Brittany sourit alors, amusée. « Je plaisante voyons. Si voyiez vos têtes… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Blaine, je crois que tu es observé… »

Le bouclé leva les yeux vers Rachel qui lui disait de se retourner lentement, ce qu'il fit. Et en effet, de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvaient Melody et Aurélien qui étaient bien en train de le regarder. Blaine haussa un sourcil et finit de servir sa coupe de champagne à Rachel puis à Mike.

« Blaine est un aimant à enfant c'est complètement fou ! » S'exclama Rachel. « Tu vas voir, ils vont se rapprocher tout doucement et dans quelques minutes ils vous se l'accaparer comme s'il était l'attraction la plus incroyable depuis le manège de Winnie l'ourson au centre commercial la semaine dernière. »

« N'exagères pas Rachel… »

« Je n'exagère pas. Aurélien parles de toi comme si tu étais son doudou. Et pourtant il en parle beaucoup… de son doudou. »

Mike éclata de rire. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour toi, mais tu es déjà bien paré pour avoir un enfant on dirait. »

Blaine sourit. « Ce ne sont pas mes enfants… On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer avec le sien… »

« Oh mais non tu es fait pour ça, tout va bien se passer et tu vas voir… »

La petite Lea se mit à pleurer légèrement dans son porte-bébé, posé juste aux pieds de Rachel. Elle se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras et la déshabilla un peu car il commençait à faire chaud. « Tu verras, quand tu auras cette petite bouille sous les yeux, tout deviendra aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. »

« Sans doute… » Murmura Blaine en observant la brunette donner sa tétine à la petite puce de trois mois. C'était incroyable de voir Rachel en maman de deux enfants. Surtout étant donné la carrière fulgurante qui l'avait mené à être une véritable actrice et chanteuse de Broadway et a épouser l'homme qui était actuellement en campagne pour devenir le nouveau maire de New York. On aurait pu penser qu'elle attendrait avant de fonder une si grande famille et pourtant, tout comme Kurt et Blaine aujourd'hui Aurélien n'avait pas attendu qu'on lui donne la persmission pour arriver et… Rachel ne mentait pas en disant que ses enfants étaient ses plus beaux chefs-d'œuvres.

« Nous, on a un chien ! » S'enquit soudain Mike et levant son verre et en buvant une goutte de cocktail aux fruits rouges (préparés par Blaine car Kurt n'en supportait pas l'odeur).

Blaine et Rachel rirent. « Quelle race ? »

« Fox terrier. Et elle s'appelle Divine. Une vraie petite chipie… Le problème avec ces chiens là c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup trop câlins. Ils te suivraient n'importe où pour peu que tu leur offres des caresses… »

« Oh … adorable. »

Mike se tourna vers Blaine. « D'ailleurs c'est vraiment bizarre que vous n'en ayez pas Kurt et toi ! Je t'ai toujours imaginé entouré d'une bonne dizaine de bébés chiens ! »

Blaine éclata de rire et haussa les épaules d'un air faussement attristé.

« Non non… Kurt n'en veut pas… Il en a assez d'un outch ! »

Il venait de se prendre un coup de main derrière le crâne par Kurt qui passait justement par là avec des verres sales.

« Je n'ai pas dis que je n'en voulais pas, j'ai seulement dis pas maintenant. Blaine ! »

Ce dernier sourit à Rachel et Mike, leur fin un petit clin d'œil et suivit Kurt dans la cuisine.

Rachel berçait Lea tout en les regardant s'éloigner. « Et dire que je vais être tata. »

Mike opina. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir comme ça Rachel. Chapeau… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Euh… » Mike tourna plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de reprendre. « Disons que tu avais une réputation de… de… »

« Vas-y Mike dis moi le fond de ta pensée… »

« Enfin, on ne te voyait pas avec des enfants avant une … bonne vingtaine d'années ! »

« En fait, on ne t'imaginais pas du tout avec des enfants. » Ajouta Quinn en se joignant à eux.

« Oh… » Rachel continuait à bercer Lea et levant le menton d'un air fier. « Mais je n'ai pas du tout mis ma carrière de côté. D'ailleurs, Lea ne va pas tarder à rencontrer sa nounou parce que tonton Blaine n'aura plus forcément le temps de… »

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, Rachel. Au contraire. » La coupa Quinn.

Rachel releva les yeux vers elle… et Mike se sentit un peu de trop d'un coup.

« Mais avoue que j'ai peut-être eu raison, ce jour-là… Quand je t'ai empêché d'épouser Finn Hudson. »

La blonde lui sourit doucement, fit tinter son verre sur celui de Mike et s'éloigna vers Santana, Tina et Brittany.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Eva, ça va aller, va te servir un verre, va prendre un mini four, sert la tarte aux potirons à tout le monde mais juste… Laisse-moi faire ça s'il te plaît. »

« Kurt, ton père m'a demandé de.. »

« Je me doute de ce que mon père a demandé mais essayez un peu de réfléchir à ce que moi je veux pour une fois et là je veux pouvoir laver deux verres sans avoir à dire toutes les deux secondes que je vais bien et… houmff… »

Blaine venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules et la nuque de Kurt et s'était mis à le masser doucement, lentement… Ce qui avait irrémédiablement pour effet de lui couper le sifflet et le calmer.

« C'est un complot… » Souffla Kurt en fermant les yeux et en rejetant un peu la tête en arrière. Blaine se mit à rire et lui embrassa le creux du cou.

Eva sourit à cette vue. Elle connaissait ces deux-là depuis maintenant 3 ans et était toujours aussi émerveillée devant le couple qu'ils formaient. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas croire Finn lorsqu'il lui disait qu'ils étaient comme ça depuis le début, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à 17 ans.

Elle leva les mains d'un air faussement agacé lorsque Blaine lui fit signe qu'il allait aider Kurt et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre Burt et Finn devant la télé. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina instantanément lorsqu'il vit sa petite rousse arriver et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux mais Eva n'était pas comme ça. Elle prit place à côté de lui et caressa sa hanche de sa main.

« Tout va bien ? Pas trop intimidée ? » Lui demanda Finn en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Vous me connaissez mal Finn Hudson. Ce n'est pas une dizaine de vos anciens amis de lycée qui vous me faire perdre pied. »

« Non ça je m'en doute… Tu as vu Rachel ? » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix peut-être un peu plus contenue.

Finn était complètement, indubitablement, assurément fou d'Eva Graams mais il avait toujours redouté une chose : que cette dernière ne rencontre Rachel Berry. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'armée de l'air, Finn avait encore du mal à oublier la brunette. Ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés l'un de l'autre et la séparation s'était faite lentement jusqu'à être plus qu'évidente pour les deux. Et Finn pensait ne jamais retrouver un amour aussi fort que celui qu'il avait connu avec elle mais, peu à peu, Eva s'était imposée dans son coeur par son humour, sa force naturelle et ses longs cheveux flamboyants… Mais comme dit plus haut, il redoutait la rencontre. Parce qu'Eva avait un tempérament impulsif et parce que Rachel… Et bien Rachel, c'était Rachel.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Finn se redressa. « … Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Eva… »

_Flash back rapide_

« Bonjour je suis Rachel Berry et toi ? »

« Oh, Rachel. Je suis Eva Graams, la femme de Finn Hudson. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends bien soin de lui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ravi de te recontrer. Tu veux un verre de champagne ? »

« … Oui… merci… »

_Fin du flash back_

« Ca s'est parfaitement bien passé. Elle est adorable ! Tu m'avais mentis… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Si tu me dis encore une seule fois de me ménager je t'assure, Blaine Anderson, que tu dors sur le divan pendant une semaine. »

Blaine décida qu'il était tant de passer à l'attaque _'déferlante de câlins improvisés en présence de la famille et des amis_' et entoura la taille de Kurt de ses bras pour coller son torse contre son dos. Il parsema son cou de légers baisers tout doux afin de le calmer. Kurt soupira légèrement et finit par se détendre contre lui. Il leva un bras derrière lui et fit ce qu'il aimait faire par-dessus tout dans ces moments-là, enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de servir le dîner ou de parler avec Finn, ou Puck, plutôt que d'être là dans la cuisine avec moi ? »

« Hm… Tu me manquais… »

« Mais tu peux m'avoir tout les jours… »

« Ce n'est absolument pas une excuse valable. »

Kurt rit et se retourna dans les bras de Blaine. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu as vu la petite Melody… C'est incroyable qu'elles aient pu enfin adopter. »

« Hm… » Répondit Blaine en caressant son nez du sien, le berçant doucement de droite à gauche.

« Blaine tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hmmm… »

« C'est pas possible… Tu es vraiment agaçant. »

« Je saiiis… »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, de manière plus prononcée lorsque soudain :

« Oh Blaine, tu as rapetissé ou c'est moi qui ai encore grandi ? » Puck éclata de rire en passant un bras autour des épaules du bouclé qui sursauta en tenant encore Kurt contre lui.

Il lança alors un regard mi-amusé mi-blasé à Kurt. Ce dernier se retint de rire car Blaine avait beaucoup trop l'habitude des blagues sur sa taille. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'âge lui avait valu de voir tout le monde grandir autour de lui… sauf lui !

« Désolé » Reprit Puck. « Vous étiez tellement mignons que… J'ai pas pu m'en empécher. »

Blaine s'écarta lentement de Kurt.

« Et toi Puck… Incroyable de voir que tu as des cheveux… partout… » Il fit un signe de main au dessus de son crâne « …sur la tête… ».

Puck garda son sourire en observant Blaine. « Toujours aussi drôle. »

« Tu as vu ça… »

« Tonton Blaiiine ! Tont… Tonton Blaine ! Aurélien y.. y m'embête !» Appela une petite voix cristalline depuis le salon.

Le dit tonton Blaine se retourna et vit Melody en train de taper du pied et Aurélien s'arrêter d'un coup de tourner autour d'elle. « C'est pas vrai ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

Kurt étouffa un rire attendrit. « Attention chéri, c'est un piège… Ils essayent de t'appâter et tu ne vas plus pouvoir revenir. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Aaaah… Bon… Je pars en mission ! » Il se mit au garde à vous, fit le signe militaire et sortit de la cuisine pour faire face à son destin pendant que Kurt riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Puck et lui se retrouvèrent alors tous seuls dans la cuisine…

« Alors… » Commença l'ancien sportif. « Tu es… tout ça… » Il fit un grand signe pour se montrer en entier de la tête en pied et Kurt comprit par là qu'il voulait dire 'enceint'.

Il sourit et « Oui, je le suis. » refit exactement le même geste sur lui.

« C'est cool. Non, vraiment vraiment cool pour vous deux, félicitations ! »

« Merci Noah. »

Kurt lui servit un verre de champagne que Puck ne refusa pas le moins du monde mais… Le châtain vit bien que son ami hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Il plissa les yeux.

« Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas tu sais. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre à toutes mais… Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre étant donné que je suis un homme et… et surtout ne pense pas que je ne suis plus un homme ! »

Puck leva la main pour affirmer que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. « Non en fait, je me demandais… C'est quoi exactement qui fait que tu peux… Enfin tu sais… »

« C'est génétique. C'est inscrit dans ton adn. D'après ce que j'ai compris. Très peu d'hommes au monde ont ce gêne et très peu le savent aussi car… Et bien ça fonctionne comme pour les couples hétérosexuels, il faut deux partenaires et dans ce cas-là, deux partenaires masculins. »

« Oh… Ok… »

Puck bu la moitié de son verre d'une traite.

« Et… Comment tu le sais… Que tu as ce gêne ? »

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finn se prit un nouveau verre de punch en cachette, profitant qu'Eva soit partie aider Carole à préparer les lits pour la nuit. Le sourire aux lèvres, très content de pouvoir en profiter un petit peu il se dirigea vers le divan où étaient déjà installé Puck et Burt devant un match de football… Le paradis sur terre.

« Bonsoir Finn ! »

Ou pas…

Il se retourna, manquant de renverser la moitié de son verre en voulant au moins en boire une gorgée.

« heum… Bonsoir Rachel… »

Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé qui dormait dans ses bras. « Ouah… elle est magnifique. »

« Oui je sais. » Rachel lui offrit un grand sourire auquel il répondit nerveusement. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« … Très bien. Je repars en mission la semaine prochaine pour un mois donc je profite un peu de ma famille. »

La brunette opina doucement. « Oh j'ai rencontré Eva tout à l'heure. »

« Oui elle me l'a dis. J'espère… » Il rit. « J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas fais trop peur. Elle peut-être très rentre-dedans quand elle rencontre quelqu'un de nouveau. »

« Surtout moi je suppose. »

Finn pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Rachel poursuivit. « Mais je comprends, je n'ai pas été forcément très honnête avec toi à l'époque et… et elle t'aime, ça se voit. C'est donc normal qu'elle cherche à te protéger. »

Elle chercha les yeux de Finn et sourit. « Je ferais de même avec Paul tu sais. »

Finn répondit à son sourire. Il se sentit un peu plus à l'aise d'un coup car quelque chose venait de s'éclairer dans son esprit. Non, il n'était absolument plus amoureux de Rachel Berry depuis longtemps. Oui, il aimait éperdument Eva Graams et ferait sûrement plein de bébés avec elle dans quelques années et oui, il était plus qu'heureux de voir que lui et Rachel avaient tous les deux trouvés le bonheur chacun de leur côté, et à leur façon.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien ! Il n'a pas pu venir tu penses, il concourt pour le poste de maire de New York ! Entre nous, il compte lutter pour les droits d'adoption des gays dés qu'il aura le poste. »

Finn opina et regarda Lea quelques secondes lorsque celle-ci gigota légèrement dans son sommeil.

« Bien… Je voterais pour lui. »

« Tu ne peux pas Finn, tu vis dans l'Ohio… »

Il releva les yeux vers Rachel. « Oh… Bon alors… Je demanderais à Kurt et Blaine de voter pour lui… Ca compte ? »

Rachel sourit encore plus. « Bien sûr ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tonton Blaine, pourquoi tes cheveux ils sont comme ça ? »

Blaine s'assit par terre près de Melody et Aurélien qui lui avaient effectivement tendus un piège pour l'écarter du groupe d'adultes et voir un peu ce qu'était ce grand monsieur avec les drôles de boucles sur la tête.

« Et pourquoi tu as les cheveux comme ça toi aussi… » Répondit-il au petit garçon en ébouriffant la masse de mèches brunes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

Melody s'approcha timidement de lui et lui tendit une fleur en caoutchouc. « Tiens, pour toi. »

Blaine lui sourit, prit la fleur et fit semblant de la sentir. « Hmmm… Elle sent super bon dis-moi, tu l'as cueilli où ? »

Elle se mit à rire et posa son doigt sur sa bouche en soufflant. Blaine fit l'étonné. « Oh, c'est un secret… d'accord… »

« Hey, c'est mon tonton, tu le touches pas… » S'exclama Aurélien en croisant les bras d'un air mécontent. Melody le regarda d'un air étonnement froid. « Je suis une fille, j'ai le droit à tout plus que toi. »

Blaine leva les mains entre eux. « Hep tous les deux, continuez à vous chamailler et je ne joues plus avec vous. Après tout, il y a assez de jouets ici pour que j'en prenne quelques uns et que j'aille m'amuser tout seul dans mon coin… »

Les deux enfants lui lancèrent des « non non fais pas ça » en même temps et Blaine prit Aurélien sur une jambe avant de faire signe à Melody de venir s'asseoir sur l'autre.

« Ok, vous voyez… Vous pouvez partager. »

Et Aurélien releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tonton Blaine, ça veut dire quoi 'chamailler' ? »

« Mais t'es trop bête toi. » Répondit Melody.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt était en train de laver quelques verres afin de les réutiliser plus tard, se félicitant d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser des questions plus que bizarres de Puck. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir grignoter lorsqu'une Rachel portant sa petite fille de 3 mois dans les bras déboula près de lui avec un immense sourire.

« Heeey, Kurt ! »

« Hey, Rachel » Répondit ce dernier en s'essuyant les mains. « Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi, c'est incroyable comme ça pousse vite ! »

La petite Lea dormait du sommeil du juste dans les bras de sa maman tout en mâchouillant inconsciemment sa tétine. Kurt ne l'avait pas vu depuis seulement un mois mais il la trouvait déjà tellement changée qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait que quelques semaines… Il passa tendrement un doigt sur le peu de cheveux noirs qu'elle avait et les trouva aussi doux que la soie la plus pure.

Rachel opina…

« Oui ! Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais t'entraîner quelques minutes. Prends là, je reviens tout de suite ! »

… et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle tendit Lea à Kurt qui la prit entre ses bras par réflexe, un bras délicatement passé sous elle et la main sous sa tête pour la protéger.

Rachel s'éloigna alors avec un signe de la main et un grand sourire amusé pour se prendre un verre en le laissant planté là la bouche ouverte et l'air franchement perdu.

« …. Ah…? »

Il regarda un moment autour de lui puis baissa les yeux vers la petite poupée qui se réveillait tout doucement. Elle se mit à bafouiller et à faire des bulles avant de bailler aux corneilles et d'ouvrir des petites yeux noisettes encore bouffi de sommeil.

Kurt sentit alors son souffle se couper. Il avait eu l'occasion de porter Lea de nombreuses fois avant cela mais quelque chose en lui lui murmurait que cette fois-ci c'était différent… Peut-être parce que Lea était en train de le regarder… Peut-être parce qu'elle se mit à sourire doucement et à rire comme si la tête de Kurt était la chose la plus rigolote qu'elle ait jamais vu… Peut-être parce qu'il se rendait compte pour la première fois depuis une semaine et demi que dans quelques mois lui aussi porterait dans ses bras un être aussi fragile qu'elle et que cette fois, ce sera son enfant et celui de Blaine… Leur enfant oui… Leur bébé…

Lea rit encore et Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les réprima. Il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant, non, car à la place il devait sourire. Il la berça doucement et releva les yeux. Il croisa alors le regard de Blaine un peu plus loin qui tenait Aurélien dans ses bras et le regardait déjà de son côté.

Kurt n'en sourit que plus. Il se sentait heureux, comme jamais il ne s'était senti auparavant. Fatigué oui, mais heureux, parce que Lea était merveilleuse, parce que tout ses amis et toute sa famille étaient là réunis autour de lui, parce que Blaine s'approchait de lui, tenant encore le petit garçon dans ses bras et lui souriait aussi, semblant comprendre pourquoi Kurt était aussi rayonnant.

C'était un fait, Blaine comprenait toujours.

Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre, et caressa doucement la joue de Lea avant de relever les yeux vers son compagnon.

« Je pense que l'on est prêts… Non ? » Murmura-t-il.

Et Kurt laissa couler ses larmes en secouant la tête pour lui répondre oui. Blaine se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement quand Aurélien s'exclama : « Baaaaah c'est pareil que maman et papa ! »

_A chouivre…_

(A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ^_-)


	7. Nobody said it would be easy

**Titre** : My soul reflects you eyes

**Titre du chapitre**: Nobody said it would be easy

**Genre**: Mpreg, angst, violence verbale et physique, romance, humour, fluff, lime

**Rating** : R

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Il comporte une scène assez dure, avec de la violence verbale et un peu physique. Vous trouverez une petite scène de lime aussi… Toute petite. Et encore une fois, beaucoup de fluff.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 – **Nobody said it would be easy

**6****ème**** semaine**

« Puisque je te dis que je peux y aller à pieds. Tu as dis toi-même que tu avais encore beaucoup à faire au boulot alors tu y restes, tu fais ce que tu as à finir et tu viens me rejoindre au centre commercial dans une heure. »

Kurt remonta le col de son manteau d'une main et coinça son portable entre son oreille et son épaule pour mettre sur ses gants en cuir. Le froid de l'hiver se faisait de plus en plus dense et plusieurs jours de neige étaient prévus aux alentours de Noël.

Il était encore devant le petit immeuble qui servait de quartier général à son magazine de mode et il était prévu que Blaine vienne le chercher vers les 16h30… Mais ce dernier était encore coincé au boulot à cause de son patron qui souhaitait le voir modifier quelques lignes de son dernier texte. Kurt s'était dis que c'était donc l'occasion parfaite pour aller flâner un peu dans les magasins en l'attendant. Surtout que ce serait très certainement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire.

« ¾ d'heure si tu veux mais prends ton temps… Oui… On en a déjà parlé alors arrêtes de me casser les pieds avec ça Blaine, je t'envoie un message pour te dire où venir me rejoindre, d'accord ? … Hm… Oui. Ouiiiii… » Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé et s'avança vers l'arrêt de bus. « Promis. Oui promis. A toute à l'heure. » Il raccrocha et rangea son portable dans la poche de son manteau avant de resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou.

Il se sentait un peu nauséeux… Mais il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, les crampes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et son estomac s'amusaient à se retourner comme s'il passait son temps sur un manège à grande vitesse. Mais malgré cela et le fait qu'il commençait sérieusement à sentir le changement qui s'opérait dans son corps, Kurt repoussait le moment où il devrait arrêter de sortir.

Il avait passé la journée au boulot, à donner ses dernières directives, à finir la couverture du prochain numéro, à déléguer les tâches les plus fastidieuses à quelques uns de ses employés les plus rapides... et il avait promis plus de cent fois en un weekend que ce serait son dernier jour.

Mais il ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait le faire… Kurt avait toujours eu besoin de bouger, de sortir, de travailler, de tout contrôler autour de lui et même s'il se doutait bien que le monde pourrait tourner quelques mois sans lui et bien…Non. Non en fait il ne pourrait certainement pas tourner sans lui !

Il leva les yeux vers la petite bâtisse de 4 étages qui s'élevait derrière lui et sourit en coin. Il avait mis quelques années avant de réunir les fonds pour la louer, et avait dû faire plusieurs crédits qu'il devrait sûrement rembourser presque toute sa vie.. Mais il avait réussi. Après avoir été refusé à NYADA durant sa dernière année de lycée, Kurt avait passé plusieurs semaines déprimantes à se demander s'il serait capable de faire autre chose que de chanter et de danser sur une scène. C'était Blaine qui avait trouvé la solution et même s'il ne lui avait jamais dis, Rachel avait vite lâché le morceau. Il avait réuni la brunette, Brittany, Santana et Mercedes, les avaient aidé à monter un plan pour envahir la chambre de Kurt un soir de fin de semaine, leur avait acheté presque tout ce qui pouvait se faire en matière de magazines de mode et leur avait donné l'astuce : prétexter vouloir juste parler mode avec lui en listant ce qui pourrait y avoir à modifier et à critiquer dans des magazine tel que Vogue ou Elle et l'amener tout doucement à se rendre compte que le fashion design était un monde qu'il appréciait peut-être encore plus que Wicked ou Cats.

Et ça avait fonctionné.

Tout comme Kurt avait joué un rôle dans la carrière de Blaine (en envoyant à son insu quelques unes des chansons qu'il avait écrite à un producteur), Blaine lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une de ses plus grandes ambitions.

Alors lui demander de laisser ce rêve de côté pendant près de 6 mois, c'était presque comme devenir un des parents cruels d'Hansel et Gretel qui abandonnent leurs enfants dans la forêt sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont plus la possibilité de subvenir à leurs besoins…

Kurt sentit une légère douleur dans son ventre et posa une main dessus. C'était léger et habituel, pas de quoi s'alarmer, mais ça le rappela quand même à l'ordre.

Il avait d'autres priorités oui, et la première qui devait venir avant toute autre était la santé de son enfant. Il le savait et ne chercherait jamais à le mettre en danger mais, ça resterait quand même difficile pour lui d'être aussi loin de son travail.

Peut-être pourrait-il juste revenir le lendemain matin et dire à nouveau au revoir à ses collègues…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées (notamment celle du « comment dire à Blaine qu'il allait devoir rompre sa promesse encore une fois ») lorsque le bus arriva.

Les couleurs de New York en cette fin de décembre étaient magnifiques et rappelaient à Kurt que c'était une des périodes de l'année qu'il préférait. Même les températures aussi basses lui plaisaient… Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des températures chaudes durant lesquels on devait peu se vêtir.

Il préférait l'hiver et le printemps, où l'on pouvait sans souci porter plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements, des chapeaux en laine, des écharpes chaudes et colorées, des bottes qui remontent jusqu'à la moitié du mollet… Des gants ! Il adorait les gants tout autant que Blaine adorait les nœuds papillons.

Peut-être pourrait-il passer dans une des boutiques préférés du bouclé et lui en dénicher un ou deux qu'il n'avait pas encore même si Blaine n'en portait plus autant qu'avant…

En 15 minutes, le bus le déposa devant le Manhattan Mall, un centre commercial qu'il appréciait plus ou moins situé entre le Rockefeller Center et Central Parc. Il préférait le Queens Center Mall qui était un peu plus grand et plus diversifié mais celui-ci était situé à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons de leur appartement et surtout, sur la route que prenait Blaine pour rentrer. Il lui envoya rapidement un message et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall du bâtiment qui s'élevait sur 2 étages (et des centaines de bureaux au-dessus). En cette fin d'après-midi et en cette période de fête, les longs couloirs illuminés de lumières éclatantes et de guirlandes rouge et or accueillaient une foule d'habitués et de touristes. Kurt adorait cette ambiance !

Son téléphone vibra. « Ok, je suis sur la route. 30mn si ça roule bien. »

30 mn seulement de shopping ? Il soupira. Il avait espéré que Blaine mettrait un peu plus de temps à sortir du boulot quand même… Il réfléchit donc au parcours le plus intéressant qu'il pourrait faire, histoire de voir le maximum de choses en un minimum de temps.

Il alla tout d'abord chez Laurent Desgrange, une boutique française que Blaine appréciait beaucoup car elle était spécialisée en accessoires de mode et notamment en nœud papillons. Comme il se l'était promis, il en trouva un qui lui irait parfaitement, d'une couleur mordorée qui rappellerait la couleur dorée de ses yeux, avec des petits motifs façon jupe écossaise. Il lui prit aussi une paire de lunettes de soleil à bordure rouge car il avait perdu les dernières quelques mois plus tôt.

Il alla ensuite chez Aldo, où il voulait dégotter une nouvelle paire de Mailo, pour Blaine à nouveau, car il était un peu agacé de toujours le voir traîner avec ses vieilles chaussures en toile. Mais cette fois il tomba sur une paire de Wesely grises absolument magnifique qu'il acheta pour lui-même. Blaine pouvait bien attendre encore quelques semaines.

Les boutiques suivantes furent rapidement parcouru des yeux. Vêtements, bijoux… Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour toutes les regarder et son objectif principal pour finir allait lui prendre un peu plus de temps. Il entra alors dans une boutique spécialisée dans les vêtements pour bébés et enfants. Ils avaient déjà acheté quelques petites choses… Body, pulls, chaussettes… (Blaine avait sauté sur les hochets et les peluches mais ça c'était encore une autre histoire), même s'ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils allaient avoir un garçon ou une fille. Kurt aimait regarder, toucher, lister silencieusement ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin d'acheter dans les prochains mois. Il avait été forcé de reconnaître que les designers avaient beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour les vêtements de filles que pour ceux de garçons et ça le décevait beaucoup. Ils vivaient dans un monde où l'étiquette masculine et féminine était beaucoup trop prononcée, où les genres ne pouvaient pas se confondre…

Il passa dans le rayon nourrisson, regarda les vêtements de naissance et se demanda ce qu'il allait devoir préparer comme habits pour ce jour-là. Il y avait des hochets en tissu, des boules à facettes colorées très douces, des brochures qu'il feuilleta rapidement. Il y resta un moment avant de bifurquer vers les vêtements pour les 2-3 ans.

Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, bien entendu, mais tout cela le fascinait tellement et lui serrait chaleureusement le cœur. C'était tellement agréable d'être là, de choisir chaque habit avec soin, d'imaginer son enfant avec dans quelques mois, quelques années… De se demander ce qu'il aimera porter, les couleurs qui lui iront le mieux, qui mettront ses yeux en valeur… De quelle couleur seront ses yeux d'ailleurs… Kurt espérait secrètement qu'ils soient comme ceux de Blaine, verts et dorés, grands et souriants.

Il sourit tout en se mordant la lèvre et allait prendre son portable pour envoyer un nouveau message à Blaine quand un petit ensemble posé sur un cintre à quelques mètres de lui attira son regard qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il s'approcha lentement, prit le tissu soyeux entre ses doigts et le caressa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux… Il frôla les bordures, remit un peu le col en place et sourit encore plus, prenant rapidement son portable pour envoyer son message.

« Je suis à Z, 2ème étage. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de trouver… »

Il laissa la phrase en suspend pour faire la surprise à Blaine, qui répondit presqu'immédiatement : « Ok, j'arrive ! Je me gare là. »

Il rangea son portable et prit l'ensemble des deux mains sans le détacher du meuble. La jeune vendeuse un peu plus loin remarqua l'insistance avec laquelle il regardait les vêtements et s'approcha, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. « Je peux vous renseigner ? »

Kurt tourna la tête vers elle et la secoua doucement. « Oh, non… Je ne crois pas. Enfin… Je crois que j'ai flashé dessus. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Je comprends. Il n'y a qu'une centaines d'exemplaires comme celui-ci qui sont sortis ces dernières semaines et pourtant il a un petit succès. Je pense qu'ils en referont mais vous devriez quand même en profiter maintenant car l'attente sera longue. »

Vendeuse dans l'âme, pensa Kurt.

« Je vais réfléchir encore un peu. J'attends… Hm, j'attends quelqu'un qui doit me donner son avis avant. »

Elle opina et sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Je vous ai vu dans le rayon des naissances tout à l'heure… Si je puis me permettre, votre femme est enceinte ? Oui vient d'accoucher ? Car je peux vous renseigner aussi sur les dernières tendances à la mode pour les nouveau-nés… »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer puis secoua la main. « Oh, non je… non ce n'est pas… » Il ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre à cela. Beaucoup de personnes n'acceptaient pas le fait qu'un homme puisse être capable d'avoir un enfant, comme beaucoup de personnes n'acceptaient pas encore le fait qu'un homme puisse en aimer un autre. Beaucoup de personnes ne savaient pas non plus que cela pouvait être possible… Il regarda le vendeuse un instant et posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre… Elle sembla alors comprendre tout de suite car ses sourcils se levèrent et sa bouche forma un « Oh… » surpris.

« Oh… oui… » Murmura Kurt, sur ses gardes. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à déserter ce magasin qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout depuis quelques semaines. Mais si la jeune fille semblait franchement étonnée, elle ne semblait pas choquée… Au contraire, elle lui offrit un grand sourire et s'exclama d'une voix plus qu'excitée. « Oh mon dieu, j'en avais entendu parler mais c'est la première que je rencontre quelqu'un qui… Enfin… C'est magnifique. »

Kurt souffla, soulagé.

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie… Mais, je peux vous poser une question ? Est-ce que c'est la même chose que pour une femme ? Est-ce que vous avez ce genre de… choses aussi… vous savez… les nausées, les crises de boulimie… »

Et c'était parti, tout comme lorsque ses amis étaient venus passé le weekend la semaine dernière. Des questions à n'en plus finir. Il était fatigué par cela car, comment pouvait-il réellement y répondre quand il ne savait pas non plus lui-même si ça allait être exactement pareil… Mais tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas comment la procréation se passait, Kurt supposait qu'il pouvait encore répondre.

Il se décala un peu pour laisser passer un couple dont la femme était enceinte de plusieurs mois déjà.

« Oui, enfin… C'est à peu près la même chose oui. »

« Vous êtes enceint de combien de semaines ? Je peux vous renseigner sur les habits de naissance si vous le souhaitez. »

Kurt sourit chaleureusement. « Oui ce serait gen… » Avant de se faire pousser légèrement vers l'étagère par l'homme qui accompagnait cette même femme.

« Du balais tapette ! »

Son sang se glaça immédiatement à cette attaque. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme, un peu plus grand que lui, peut-être de trente ans mais le haut du crâne déjà un peu dégarni et l'air franchement mauvais. Il avala sa salive et se retint de répondre, un peu sous le choc. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce genre de phrases haineuses. Oh lui et Blaine avaient parfois eu quelques remarques lorsqu'ils se promenaient main dans la main dans Central Parc mais ce n'était jamais que des petites remarques qui ne les atteignaient plus et des regards étonnés. Ils s'en moquaient maintenant… Mais « ça », ça lui rappela le lycée. L'Ohio. Ces lieux où l'on ne se rend pas compte que les mots peuvent faire plus de mal que les poings.

Il se retint de répondre car il savait que cela ne ferait que lui attirer plus d'ennuis et Kurt, sans être un lâche, loin de là, ne voulait pas s'abaisser à cela.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de la vendeuse. « Monsieur, vous êtes dans un lieu public, je vous prierais de faire attention à votre langage. »

Kurt ferma les yeux deux secondes. Derrière lui, il sentit l'homme s'arrêter et se retourner.

« J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux non… On est dans un pays libre… Enfin… » Il l'entendit renifler d'un air mauvais et sentit ses yeux se poser sur lui. « J'arrive pas à comprendre comment des types comme lui peuvent rentrer dans un magasin pour gosses. Ca, ça devrait être interdit. »

« Monsieur ! Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous… » Kurt leva la main pour la faire taire. « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Merci beaucoup pour votre… »

« Hey tapette, tu te crois tout permis ou quoi ? »

Kurt tourna un regard rouge de colère vers l'homme qui s'était approché. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce mot… Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de personnes qui faisaient de la vie des autres un enfer à cause de leur propre stupidité ! Il le toisa un instant, levant le menton, décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter et à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

« Vous avez peut-être un problème avec moi, mais moi je n'en ai aucun avec vous. Alors laissez-moi passer. »

Il voulu sa voix aussi sèche que d'habitude mais fut surpris de l'entendre trembler. Tout comme son souffle qui s'était accéléré.

« J'crois que t'as pas bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. T'es quoi au juste pour te permettre de venir emmerder les gens ? T'es qu'un foutu monstre… »

Une douleur sourde commença à se faire sentir au creux de son ventre et Kurt posa un bras dessus. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'avancer encore et la douleur redoubla d'intensité. Il se mordit la lèvre et sentit ses membres frissonner. « Je… Laissez moi juste passer… »

L'homme se mit à se moquer de lui. « T'as peur ? Bah tu as raison… Parce que les tapettes dans ton genre, j'en bouffe tout les jours au p'tit déj, et les gosses des tapettes dans ton genre, je veux pas les voir aller dans la même école que mes mômes c'est clair ? »

La vendeuse s'extirpa du rayon pour courir vers le téléphone et appeler les vigiles.

Kurt, quant à lui, vit l'homme s'avancer encore d'un pas puis tendre le bras pour essayer de l'attraper par le col quand soudain il le vit se faire violemment happer vers l'arrière et projeter un peu plus loin vers le mur. Il réussit à garder l'équilibre mais était maintenant assez loin pour que Blaine se mette devant Kurt et menace le bonhomme de ses poings.

« Si tu as envie de t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu t'en prends à moi… Mais ne t'avises pas de le toucher. » Lança-t-il d'une voix noire de colère.

« Blaine… » Murmura Kurt, mais il ne put continuer car la douleur se fit plus présente encore. Il baissa la tête et sentit la main de Blaine le pousser en arrière pour le faire reculer. Il se retint sur une étagère tandis que le bouclé lui tournait encore le dos.

« T'es quoi toi ? L'espèce de demi-portion qui lui sert de queue ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Noooon… Je suis le nain qui va te foutre la plus grosse honte de ta vie dans exactement 3 secondes. »

L'homme s'élança alors vers lui et voulut le frapper mais Blaine se baissa au bon moment et profita de sa confusion puis lui envoyer un premier poing dans le creux du ventre pour l'obliger à se plier en deux et un second en plein dans la mâchoire. Cette fois, l'homme s'écroula au sol, complètement sonné et c'est à ce moment là que les vigiles décidèrent d'arriver.

« Blaine… »

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'homme par terre et toisèrent le bouclé qui, le souffle court, ne réussit pas à prendre tout seule sa défense.

« Blaine… ! »

La vendeuse expliqua en seulement 5 mots que Blaine avait toutes raisons du monde d'avoir frappé ce gas-là : « C'est lui le salaup ! »

« Blaine ! »

Ce dernier finit enfin par entendre Kurt qui se barrait maintenant le ventre d'un bras et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il ne voulait certainement pas s'écrouler comme cela devant tout le monde.

Blaine s'élança alors vers lui, paniqué. « Kurt ?... Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu as… ? »

Il entoura sa taille d'un bras pour le maintenir contre lui et le châtain en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. L'odeur de Blaine, la présence de Blaine, la chaleur de Blaine l'apaisèrent un peu mais la douleur était encore bien présente. C'était comme si ses entrailles avaient décidé de danser la polka en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Le bouclé caressa doucement son dos mais n'en était pas moins paniqué. «… Il ne t'a pas.. ? »

« Non non… S'il te plaît, ramènes-moi à la maison. » Murmura Kurt, toujours contre son cou.

« Mais… Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller à l'hôpital ? »

« Non… Blaine, ça va aller, je te promets… Je veux juste… S'il te plaît… Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. Ramènes-moi… S'il te plaît… »

Il fit tout son possible pour calmer ses tremblements afin que Blaine le croit, et ce dernier finit par approuver.

Les vigiles ne s'opposèrent pas à ce qu'ils partent mais prirent quand même leurs coordonnées afin de procéder à une déposition. Ils ne voulaient pas porter plainte, ce n'était pas leur genre, et l'homme comprit qu'il n'avait pas non plus intérêt à porter plainte de son côté.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo **

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture, Blaine au volant et Kurt à ses côtés. Ce dernier croisait les bras sur son ventre et avait posé la tête sur la vitre de sorte que Blaine ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de sortir du parking souterrain et pendant une bonne partie de la route qui les ramenait jusqu'à Lexington Avenue, et ce silence ne pouvait que rendre Blaine plus inquiet.

Il était plutôt content d'être arrivé avant que ce salaup n'essaye de toucher à Kurt mais s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, avant qu'il ne commence à l'insulter. Parfois il haïssait ce monde… Parfois il voulait juste prendre Kurt et partir loin, quelque part où ils seraient plus en sécurité. Pas forcément acceptés mais au moins loin de tous préjugés, de toute violence. Mais est-ce qu'un tel endroit pouvait encore exister…

Il serra le volant à s'en rendre les articulations beaucoup trop blanches. Il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir écouté son patron et d'être resté plus longtemps au boulot. Tout cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait parce que Kurt ne disait toujours rien et semblait encore souffrir… Ils arrivèrent à un rond point et il vit le panneau de l'hôpital un peu plus loin. Il hésita un instant avant que : « N'y penses même pas… » Murmura Kurt sans changer de position.

Blaine soupira. « Mais ce n'est peut-être pas normal... »

« Ca l'est… J'appellerai le médecin dés que l'on sera rentrés pour être sûr à 100% mais, c'est normal. Je… je crois que j'en ai trop fais et… »

Il se tut à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge Blaine se tourna vers lui et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la caresser tendrement. « Kurt… Bébé, parles moi s'il te plaît… »

Il n'aimait pas voir Kurt comme cela, se taire, tout enfouir en lui alors qu'au contraire il avait besoin d'exploser et de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Kurt releva alors la tête et se rassit un peu mieux sur le siège. Il était pâle, trop pâle. Sa main glissa sur la cuisse de Blaine et la serra doucement.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste encore un peu sous le choc sans doute. »

« J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt… » Souffla le bouclé en continuant à caresser sa nuque.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, idiot, ne t'en veux pas pour ça alors que tu as été là pour moi… » Kurt lui prit la main.

Ils se regardèrent un instant lorsqu'une voiture se mit à klaxonner furieusement derrière eux pour les avertir gentiment que le feu était passé au vert. Blaine râla pendant deux secondes et redémarra la voiture en marmonnant.

Kurt regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et se mordit la lèvre. Il resta silencieux encore quelques instants et murmura doucement : « J'avais oublié comment c'était… »

Blaine fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« … Je… Enfin, j'étais tellement heureux, tellement à fond dans nos projets, dans notre vie que… j'avais oublié que ça pouvait… Enfin… Que le monde pouvait vraiment craindre parfois. »

Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre. Kurt avait effectivement été profondément ébranlé parce qu'il venait de se passer. En temps normal, il réagissait en faisant de grands gestes et en listant toutes les choses qu'il aimerait faire pour que ce genre de chose n'arrivent plus jamais mais là… Il avait l'air blessé, abattu… Et Blaine était forcé d'admettre que lui aussi avait oublié cette évidence.

« Hm… Oui mais… » Il prit une petite ruelle qui leur permettrait d'éviter les bouchons près de Central Parc. « Ca ne craint pas toujours ! La preuve, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis… quoi… Tiens depuis cette soirée que l'on a passé en boîte avec mes collègues… Le mec bourré qui s'est mis à te draguer, puis a t'insulter quand tu l'as repoussé. »

Kurt rit doucement, et Blaine se félicita pour cette petite victoire. « Parce que tu lui as lancé ta bière à la figure aussi, et que j'ai approuvé… Il était surtout en colère à cause de ça. »

« Oui mais ça compte non ? »

« Non. »

« Bon… Alors je dirais que ça fait bien… 3 ou 4 ans. C'est pas mal non ? Ca prouve soit que c'est une espèce en voie de disparition, soit que le monde n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le croit.»

Kurt sembla réfléchir à cela pendant un instant et Blaine le laissa faire.

« Oui mais… » Commença-t-il. « Mais il l'est quand même… Et c'est dans ce monde là qu'il va naître. »

Kurt avait murmuré ces quelques mots, et Blaine le regarda en coin pour voir qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son ventre et avait baissé les yeux. Le voir comme cela lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne voulu se l'avouer ou le montrer.

« C'est dans ce monde là que nos parents nous ont laissé naître.. » Répondit-il doucement.

« Mais nous on le sait… On sait que ce sera dur pour lui, qu'il va sûrement se faire rejeter par beaucoup de gens, que beaucoup ne l'accepteront pas parce qu'il est né d'un homme… Parce qu'il a deux pères… Ils vont le prendre pour… pour... » Kurt se couvrit la bouche d'une main et sembla ravaler des larmes. « On sait qu'il va en souffrir… »

« Mais on sera là pour lui.. »

« On ne pourra pas toujours être là… »

« Il aura des amis, comme Rachel l'a été pour toi, comme Wes l'a été pour moi… »

« Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de se faire insulter… »

« Mais ça lui permettra de supporter les insultes... Kurt s'il te plaît… » Blaine aurait bien aimé se garer pour discuter plus convenablement avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas le faire pour le moment. Il se contenta alors de reprendre la main de Kurt et l'obliger à la reposer sur sa cuisse pour pouvoir la serrer dés qu'il n'avait pas à toucher au levier de vitesses. « On sait que ce monde peut-être vraiment pourri quand il en a envie mais… On a quand même réussi à l'oublier pendant toutes ces années parce qu'on était ensembles non ? Parce qu'on est entourés et que l'on est assez intelligents pour ne pas jouer leur jeu et… Mince… Ca m'énerve vraiment que ce putain de connard de merde ait réussi à te faire du mal et à te faire regretter et… J'ai qu'une envie c'est d'y retourner et de lui remettre mon poing dans la figure pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a fait ! »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire cela mais c'était sorti tout seul parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à cela à ce moment précis. Il savait que Kurt avait raison et ça le tuait de le reconnaître mais il savait aussi qu'ils pouvaient y faire face… Juste, là maintenant, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer.

Il sentit la main de Kurt serrer sa cuisse. « Je n'ai pas dis que je regrettais… » L'entendit-il murmurer. « Et si tu y retournes, tu vas vraiment te faire arrêter cette fois et j'ai fais quelques folies avant que tu ne viennes me rejoindre donc je ne pourrais pas payer ta caution. »

Blaine tourna les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il souriait légèrement, amusé… et finit par rire. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. « Je savais bien que j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt… »

« Non, tu aurais dû prendre ton temps. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire toute ce que je voulais. »

« J'imagine… »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un instant. Blaine sentait la tension qui émanait des doigts de Kurt mais sentait aussi que ce dernier était un peu plus calme. Il reprit donc. « Tu sais, ce que je voulais dire c'est que, peut importe comment le monde dans lequel il naîtra sera, on lui apprendra à y faire face. S'il a ta force et ton caractère, je ne donne pas cher de ceux qui oseront se lever contre lui… et s'il a un minimum de ma beauté naturelle, il les fera tous fondre et personne ne voudra lui faire du mal... » Il entendit Kurt rire et murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Mais bien sûr… » et continua. « Je trouve que ça va être un plus pour lui de nous avoir comme parents. Tu crois pas ? »

Il regarda Kurt en coin et vit un sourire grandir doucement sur son visage alors qu'il acquiesçait.

« Je crois, oui. » Répondit-il simplement. « Mais j'ai question… »

« Hm ? »

Ils étaient arrivés en face de leur immeuble.

« Où as-tu appris à te battre comme cela ? »

« Hm hm… » Se contenta de répondre Blaine.

« C'est encore ton histoire de Fight Club à Dalton, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bouclé haussa les épaules, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il cherchait une place où se garer.

« Et bien entendu… Tu ne peux toujours pas en parler… » Le taquina Kurt.

Blaine fit son créneau, mit le moteur à plat et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. « Pour ton propre bien, tu le sais. »

**ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo **

_Un peu plus tard…_

Blaine eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin entre les voitures qui sortaient du parking souterrain mais lorsqu'il y arriva, il se gara en quatrième vitesse, ferma brièvement la voiture à clefs et courut vers l'entrée du centre commercial.

19h25. Dans 35 minutes, les magasins seraient fermés et il devrait attendre le lendemain pour y retourner et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Il avait raccompagné Kurt chez eux où ils avaient appelé le médecin qui leur avait conseillé de prendre une dose de traitement en plus pour la soirée (des calmants pour la douleur pour Kurt ET des calmants pour le stress pour Blaine) et avait ordonné à Kurt de rester allongé pendant plusieurs jours et de ne plus chercher à faire d'efforts. Précisons aussi qu'il avait voulu plaisanter en sortant les menottes qu'ils avaient acheté quelques années plus tôt – pour « essayer »- et avait menacé Kurt de l'attacher au lit pour ne plus qu'il bouge. Il s'était fait proprement éjecté de leur chambre par une avalanche d'oreillers et de coussins.

Il avait attendu que Kurt se sente mieux et commence à s'endormir pour lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il sortait faire quelques courses en vue de leur préparer un bon petit repas. Et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, mais avant de passer à l'épicerie il voulait retourner rapidement au magasin pour enfants.

Les couloirs du Manhattan Mall étaient encore remplis de gens qui faisaient leurs courses de dernières minutes et il réussit tant bien que mal à accéder l'escalator. Arrivé en haut, il tourna pendant près de 10mn pour trouver le fameux magasin car il n'avait pas le sens inné de Kurt pour se retrouver dans un tel bâtiment. Enfin arrivé à destination, essoufflé et suant à grosses gouttes, il se posa un instant contre la colonne en face et se félicita intérieurement.

La vendeuse, qui était en train de refaire une des vitrines, le vit immédiatement et sortie pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Oh c'est vous ! Comment allez-vous ? Comment va votre ami ? »

Blaine sourit chaleureusement, de ce sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui, n'importe comment, n'importe où. « Il va bien… Il voulait vous remercier de l'avoir défendu tout à l'heure. C'était très courageux de votre part. »

Elle sembla un peu gênée. « Oh et bien, je me sens un peu responsable vous savez, si je n'avais rien répliqué, cet homme aurait sûrement passé son chemin et n'aurait pas cherché à l'intimider. »

Et c'était exactement ce que Blaine avait répliqué à Kurt lorsque ce dernier lui avait raconté plus en détails ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais face à la culpabilité évidente de la jeune femme, il préféra éviter de lui en faire la remarque. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca reste très gentil de votre part de l'avoir défendu. Il y a peu de gens comme vous… »

Il lui offrit un autre sourire pour préparer le terrain et lança LA question qu'il voulait poser et ce pourquoi il était là. « Dites, mon ami devait sûrement regarder quelque chose en particulier dans votre magasin avant que ça n'arrive… Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il devait me montrer quelque chose et… En fait j'aurais aimé savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à savoir quoi. »

Le visage de la vendeuse s'illumina immédiatement et elle l'invita à entrer et la suivre. « Oui ! Je voulais d'ailleurs le mettre de côté pendant quelques temps si jamais il revenait… Il semblait avoir complètement craqué dessus. Attendez… »

Elle retrouva le rayon, prit le fameux ensemble sur lequel Kurt était tombé et le montra à Blaine… qui sentit son souffle se couper instantanément… Le même bleu sombre… La même coupe… Les mêmes bordures d'un rouge un petit moins profond mais qui y ressemblait beaucoup… Le petit costume qu'il avait sous les yeux ressemblait presque traits pour traits à son ancien uniforme de Dalton mis à part le fait qu'il n'avait pas de blason.

Blaine s'approcha et prit l'ensemble entre ses mains, complètement subjugué.

« Ca a l'air de vous faire le même effet… » Commenta la vendeuse.

« Oui… »

Il sourit tendrement et releva les yeux vers elle. « Je le prends. »

**ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo **

20h15

Kurt était à demi-réveillé, toujours allongé sur le lit, comme il lui avait été ordonné de le faire.

Il y était depuis à peine une heure et commençait déjà à en avoir sérieusement marre. Il zappa les chaînes de la télé sans réellement la regarder, se demandant ce que Blaine pouvait bien faire qui lui prenait autant de temps. Les médicaments avaient eu leur petit effet et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son moral était encore un peu bas mais cette conversation à cœur ouvert avec Blaine lui avait fait du bien, raison pour laquelle il aurait aimé qu'il soit là avec lui.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir avant de lever un sourcil, de se redresser lentement sur le lit en coupant le son de la télé pour écouter tous les sons de l'appartement, et de poser les pieds par terre.

… Franchement, il pouvait bien se lever pour aller du lit au salon et du salon au lit non ? Comment allait-il faire quand il aurait envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Et pour se nourrir quand Blaine travaillerait ? Et puis zut, il se leva, se dépêcha d'aller à l'entrée pour récupérer le sac de shopping dans lequel se trouvait ce qu'il avait acheter plus tôt et était en train de ré-entrer dans la chambre quand il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure de l'entrée. Ni une ni deux, Kurt se dépêcha, sauta sans grande classe sur le lit et chercha la télécommande pour remettre le son de la télé.

« Je suis rentr…. tré… » Annonça Blaine, mais cette coupure dans la phrase apprit à Kurt qu'il avait remarqué que le sac avait disparu. Il laissa tomber la télécommande et se contenta de se remettre sous les couvertures et de fouiller nonchalamment dans le sac.

Blaine apparut à l'entrée de la chambre après avoir retiré ses chaussures et son manteau, et Kurt fit comme si de rien était.

« Tu as été long, j'ai failli commander une pizza. »

« Tu n'aurais pas fais ça… »

« Tu paries ? »

Blaine s'approcha du lit, posa un genoux dessus et vint lentement se glisser au-dessus de Kurt qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Je t'ai manqué avoues… »

« Non, j'ai juste très… » Kurt sortit le nœud papillon de son petit sac d'emballage et le posa au niveau du col du Blaine pour l'essayer. « … très faim. » Il se mit à sourire tendrement. Comme il l'avait prévu, la couleur rappelait parfaitement celle des yeux de Blaine.

Ce dernier baissa le manteau et prit l'accessoire entre ses doigts. « Oooh il est splendide… Mais je croyais que j'en avais trop… ? »

Il avait les yeux brillants. Blaine a-do-re les nœuds papillons.

« Je le pense toujours, il suffit de voir le tiroir que tu leur réserves. »

« Oui… » Il se pencha pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres. « Alors pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui m'en offre… hm ? »

« Parce que j'adore voir la tête que tu as quand je le fais… » Kurt entoura son cou de ses bras et l'approcha de lui pour recevoir un baiser digne de ce nom. Un long, et profond baiser, qui le laissait toujours à bout de souffle et enlevait toutes les mauvaises pensées de la journée. Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles noires, enroula tendrement ses hanches d'une jambe qu'il avait réussi à extirper des couvertures et laissa une main descendre le long du dos de Blaine jusqu'à attraper le pan de son pull et le remonter un peu, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'il avait envie de sa chaleur.

Blaine gémit entre leurs lèvres et le laissa inconsciemment remonter le vêtement jusqu'à abandonner sa bouche pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il revint immédiatement vers lui pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son cou… avant de s'arrêter et de relever les yeux vers Kurt, l'air un peu hagard.

« … »

Kurt voulut protester mais vit que Blaine était bloqué. « … Quoi ? »

« … Tu crois que … Tu crois que l'on peut… Hey ! »

Il venait de se prendre une tape de la main sur le front. « Bien sûr que l'on peut. Tu comptes rester neuf mois sans faire l'amour toi ? »

« Et bien… »

« Blaine ! »

L'interpellé se redressa encore un peu au-dessus de lui. « Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie… Loin de là et tu le sais mais… Tu ne dois pas faire d'efforts… »

Kurt soupira et repassa lentement ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Il écarta alors les jambes pour emprisonner délicatement ses cuisses entre les siennes et se mit à déposer de légers baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre l'oreille qu'il parcourut du bout de la langue.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester au-dessus de moi… » Souffla-t-il, sentant Blaine frissonner contre lui sous ses mots. « Tu m'aides à me déshabiller… » Il contourna l'oreille. « Tu m'aides à te caresser… » Il mordilla le lobe quelques secondes avant d'embrasser le coin juste entre l'oreille et la naissance du cou. Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement. « Et tu me possèdes, sans que je n'ai à faire aucun effort… J'ai tellement envie de toi… »

« Oui… » Fut la seule réponse du bouclé avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par l'avalanche de désir qui l'envahissait. Il reprit possession des lèvres de Kurt qui sourit de contentement et l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Et il aurait continué ainsi s'il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux une minutes plus tard et n'avait vu le sac du centre commercial posé sur le lit à côté d'eux… « Non… » Marmonna-t-il alors en se détachant du châtain qui protesta, cette fois-ci vraiment agacé.

« Blaine, s'il te plaît… Je t'assure que c'est poss… »

« Non, non je ne veux pas dire ça c'est que… »

Blaine inspira profondément et dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour se relever et quitter la chaleur du corps de Kurt. Il donnerait tout pour y retourner et l'embrasser… surtout en voyant la mine déçue et triste du jeune homme à cet instant là.

« Quoi… Dis-moi Blaine… »

« J'ai quelque chose à faire… A te montrer… euh… Il… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! et après, je te promets que je t'offrirais la plus belle nuit de ta vie. Enfin… si tu en as toujours envie après ça… »

Il sourit nerveusement, embrassa les lèvres de Kurt qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et descendit du lit pour aller chercher rapidement le sac qu'il avait laissé sur le divan en rentrant.

Il en sortit le sac d'emballage qui renfermait le petit costume et, après s'être mentalement donné du courage, revint dans la chambre où Kurt s'était assis en tailleur sur lit, silencieux et patient, en apparence.

« Je suis inquiet et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, tu sais ça ? »

Blaine rit et revint se poser sur le lit en face de lui. Il tendit le paquet et le déposa sur les jambes de Kurt comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement fragile. Mais ça l'était.. en quelque sorte.

Kurt leva les sourcils un instant en observant le paquet et hésita avant de l'ouvrir.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour faire des cadeaux quand je ne suis pas avec toi… »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. « Tais-toi un peu et ouvre le ! Rooh… »

Kurt rit doucement et reprit son sérieux avant d'écarter lentement l'emballage qui recouvrait le vêtement. Et lorsqu'il devina (très rapidement) de quoi il s'agissait il sursauta de joie et lança un magnifique sourire au bouclé.

« Tu y es retourné ! »

« J'y suis retourné. » Répondit Blaine, souriant tendrement.

« Et tu l'as vu ! »

« Oui.. Je l'ai vu… »

« Han c'est magnifique ! C'est presque le même ! Imagine si c'est un garçon, il va être superbe avec ! »

« Comme ses parents, forcément, qui en douterait. »

« Forcément ! »

Kurt prit l'ensemble dans ses mains et releva des yeux plus qu'heureux vers lui. « Merci… Même si je pense que tu aurais pu attendre demain matin pour me l'offrir… Ca aurait été plus jud… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement et Blaine retint son souffle.

Kurt venait de passer nonchalamment sa main sur la petite poche qui ornait le devant du mini blazer et avait senti quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il avait baissé les yeux et hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir le bouton et de glisser les doigts… jusqu'à attraper l'objet et le ressortir tout aussi lentement. Et lorsqu'une bague toute simple en argent apparue et glissa au creux de sa main, Kurt sentit son souffle s'accélérer, sa voix lui manquer, ses pensées être purement et simplement courcircuitées.

Il releva les yeux vers Blaine.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard rivé sur lui. On pouvait voir ses mains trembler légèrement et lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus de Kurt, il sut que c'était à lui de jouer.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa un peu, mains sur les cuisses. Il repensa alors à tout ces mots qu'il s'était imaginé lui dire pour ce moment si spécial et crut un instant les avoir tous oublié mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment aurait-il pu oublier quelque chose de si bien gravé dans son cœur…

« Je sais que l'on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois… et que, c'était plus ou moins une évidence pour nous mais sans jamais réfléchir au bon moment pour le faire ou… si c'était trop tôt… On s'est juste dit qu'on le saurait le moment venu et… Kurt, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, ce n'est pas du tout parce que tu attends un enfant que je fais ma demande maintenant… Je voulais le faire, depuis quelques semaines déjà. J'avais acheté la bague, j'avais préparé un stupide discours pour te convaincre, tout un truc pour que tu découvres un dîner aux chandelles en rentrant du travail et que je sois là, un genoux à terre avec la petite boîte tendue vers toi mais… Il faut croire que notre enfant à voulu me devancer. »

Il se mit à rire doucement.

« Enfin je pense surtout qu'il a voulu me sauver du discours en question… Hm. » Il remua légèrement et s'approcha de Kurt pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes, la bague toujours au même endroit.

« Et tu sais aussi que je suis nul pour les trucs romantiques et… Bon, ça part toujours dans tous les sens quand j'essaye de l'être… »

« L'idée du dîner aux chandelles était pas mal… » Murmura Kurt, essayant de paraître amusé mais sa voix trahissait l'émotion qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Blaine s'y perdit un moment d'ailleurs… dans ces yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant… « Oui, c'est pour ça que je vais nous préparer un petit repas tout à l'heure… Je pense à tout, tu le sais aussi. »

Kurt sourit aussi mais ne répondit pas.

Blaine prit alors une profonde inspiration… « J'attendais le bon moment… et je me suis dis que c'était peut-être ce soir… pour te rappeler à quel point tu es important pour moi, et à quel point ma vie serait désespérément vide sans toi, et à quel point j'ai envie de passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés. Et pas seulement pour te le prouver à toi, mais aussi pour le crier au monde entier… Que je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi depuis 7 ans et que je le resterai alors… Bas les pattes les autres ! Je veux voir nos enfants grandir à tes côtés, et nos petits-enfants… et je veux par-dessus que l'on construise un monde dans lequel on se sentira bien. Que ce soit notre maison et notre famille…»

Il prit la bague entre ses doigts et, sans lâcher une des mains de Kurt, la leva légèrement entre eux.

« Donc… Kurt Elizabeth Hummel… » Il sentit la main de Kurt trembler dans la sienne. « est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Il souffla les derniers mots et crut un instant que Kurt ne l'avait pas entendu car il ne bougeait pas. Est-ce qu'il respirait aussi d'ailleurs… Au bout de quelques secondes, Blaine décida d'expirer de son côté et demanda timidement… « Kurt ? »

« Oui »

« … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que Kurt avait déjà pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassait avec passion. Il l'entendit murmurer encore contre leurs lèvres « Oui oui oui oui » et le prit entre ses bras, toute tension s'échappant en cascade de ses épaules à mesure que Kurt l'embrassait et que sa réponse arrivait à ses pensées.

Le châtain se recula d'un coup et tendit la main. Blaine mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait et la prit entre la sienne pour passer délicatement la bague à son doigt. Elle rentrait parfaitement… et il soupira de soulagement à cette constatation.

Kurt l'observa un moment, les yeux brillants, avant de lever le menton.

« C'est pas possible, c'est celle que je t'ai montré il y a deux mois au rayon bijouterie de… ? »

Blaine le fit taire en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Chut »

« Hm… » Kurt entoura son cou de ses bras et se laissa glisser contre lui, à califourchon sur ses genoux. « Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement Blaine Hummel-Anderson… »

Blaine rit et l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour le réallonger sur le lit. « Dis… On en était où déjà ? »

« Hm… 'Nos' enfants ? »

Kurt lui lança un regard malicieux.

_A suivre…_


End file.
